Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Que veux cet homme ? Qui est il et que veux il à Ginji ? Ban aurait dû faire plus attention à son bien le plus précieux...
1. Prologue

****

Warning: yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Note : Cette histoire est la suite logique de Anniversaire, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue avant. Sur ceux je vous laisse, alors enjoy !

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Prologue

Pov Ban

Que c'est il passé…que c'est il passé pour qu'on en soient là ?

Alors que nous venions tout juste de nous marier…qu'ait je fais pour te perdre ainsi ?

Est-ce que tu m'entends, je me le demande, ils disent que peut être…

Quant je repense à toute cette histoire…je me demande si je réussirait à te récupérer, brisé comme tu est. Pourrat on récupérer notre bonheur ?

Fin pov :

Deux mois plus tôt:

"Baaann-chaaan !"

L'enthousiasme et chantonnante voix raisonnas dans le petit appartement. Une masse informe nichée sous des couvertures grogna et gigota pour laisser apparaître une touffe de cheveux bruns en bataille, un œil d'un bleu incroyable s'ouvrit.

"Gin…ji, qu'elle heure…?" marmonna la masse brune. Le jeune homme caché sous les couettes n'eu pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque de son compagnon blond qui ce jeta sur le lit.

" 9 h, Ban-chan ! N'oubli pas qu'Hevn nous attend au Honky Tonk à 10 h." Ginji se pencha sur Ban et frotta doucement son nez sur sa joue, comme un petit chiot disant bonjour.

Le brun fini de se dégager le haut du corps et en profita pour empoigner la nuque de son partenaire, qui surprit tenta de se dégager, mais Ban plus rapide, plaque son dos sur le lit et le bloqua de son poids, faisant taire toute protestation en soudant ses lèvres au siennes.

"Mm…Ban-chan…Je crois pas qu'on aient vraiment le temps pour ça…" protesta Ginji quant Ban rompis enfin le baiser pour respirer.

"On a toujours 5 minutes…Aie" Ban sursauta, il se releva frottant son bras où Ginji venait de lui envoyer une petite décharge. "Tu as triché."

Ginji ricana et se redressa à son tour, il aimait bien taquiner Ban et la tête qu'il faisait, entre une moue boudeuse et une expression endormie, n'avait pas de prix.

"Si on est en retard, on va encore perdre le job." Réprimanda il, "Et puis je t'ais déjà préparé un petit déjeuner, tu sait bien que tu ne l'aime pas froid."

Il termina sa phrase d'un petit baiser sur les lèvres souriante du brun avant de disparaître par la porte de la chambre laisser ouverte. Ban soupira en admirant le dos de son amant, heureux. Il s'habilla rapidement sans prendre la peine de refaire le lit (ils était trop rapide à le défaire de toute façon) et rejoint son amant dans le salon.

Celui-ci se tenait assis sur le vieux canapé qu'il avait récupéré après avoir enfin réussi à s'installer dans ce petit appartement.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, deux pièces chambre, salle de bain et salon avec petite cuisine équipé séparé par un mini bar, mais c'était toujours mieux que dormir dans la Subaru. En plus la voiture chérie de Ban avait sa place de parking privée, leur épargnant beaucoup de frais de parking.

"Tu viens mangé ?" Ginji le tira de sa réflexion en désignant les deux assiettes et tasses fumantes sur la table basse devant lui. La télévision que Hevn leur avait offerte était allumée et Ban souri en remarquant que Ginji changea la chaîne sur laquelle il regardait des dessins animés pour maître sa chaîne d'information favorite.

Il s'assit à côté de son compagnon portant toujours ce même sourire affichant son bien être, son regard se posa sur la bague serti d'une pierre jaune que portait fièrement le blond. Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage.

Honky Tonk : 10 h

Natsumi, était occupée à ranger la vaisselle propre derrière le comptoir quant la clochette annonçant l'arrivé de clients retenti. Elle releva la tête pour voir entrer les Get Backers.

"Bonjours ! Natsumi-chan ! Paul !" lança Ginji.

Natsumi retourna évidemment sa salutation avec la même énergie alors que Paul caché derrière son journal se contenta d'un habituel "Vous venez régler vos dettes ?"

Ban ignora le commentaire, ne voulant pas gâcher la bonne humeur inhabituelle qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui, sachant qu'il y est peut de chance que cela dure. Après une rapide scrutation du café il demanda.

"Hevn n'est pas encore arrivé ?" demanda il.

"Non, je vous sert un café ?" Répondit la jeune fille, "Seulement si ils payent !" insista Paul

Ginji regarda Ban qui hocha la tête, avant de se diriger vers une table au fond. Il savait que Ban était déçus et probablement furieux du retard d'Hevn, surtout après un tel réveil ce matin. Peut importe, de toute façon il savait exactement comment lui rendre son sourire.

"Oui, merci Natsumi, un Blue Mountain pour Ban et un Moka pour moi." Il alla rejoindre son partenaire en trottinant. "Tu est fâché ?"

Ban avait les yeux fermés, un coude sur la table le visage reposant sur la paume de sa main, l'autre fouillant dans ses poches à la rechercher de ses cigarettes. Il ouvrit un œil à la question de Ginji.

Il allait répondre d'un mensonge évidant quant la clochette retentie une nouvelle fois. Ginji se retourna pour accueillir ce qu'il pensait être Hevn. Il se figea en apercevant le vieil homme qui venait d'entrer, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais un frisson désagréable lui traversa la colonne vertébrale.

"Bonjours monsieur, Vous désirez quelque chose ?" Demanda Natsumi avec un grand sourire.

"Je cherche les Get Backers, on m'a dit que je pourrais les trouver ici." La voix de l'homme provoqua un autre frisson parcourant le corps de Ginji.

Voyant le léger tremblement et la chair de poule sur les bras de son partenaire, Ban eu un mauvais pressentiment, il décida d'intervenir et se leva pour accueillir le client potentiel.

"Nous sommes les Get Backers, monsieur. En quoi peut on vous être utiles ?" demanda il en faisant s'asseoir Ginji.

"Je m'appelle Obiya Takumi, j'aimerait que vous m'aidiez à retrouver mon fils…"

"Hum hum. Et comment s'appelle votre fils ?

"Amano Ginji."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 : Coïncidence

****

Warning: yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 1 : Coïncidence

Quant il entendit son nom, Ginji n'eu pas la moindre réaction. Son regard s'emblait perdu, ne fixant rien en particulier. Ban n'aimait pas ça, c'était dans ces moments là que le blond replongeait dans son passé. Il réagit immédiatement, ce plaçant devant l'homme.

"C'est une blague ou quoi ?"

Monsieur Obiya secoua la tête et s'avança vers la table en s'aidant de ça canne, son dos légèrement voûté, il ajouta en se posant sur la banquette en face de Ginji.

"Non. Je sait jeune homme que c'est également votre nom. Je l'ai vu sur vos tracts…mais je ne peut que vous dire que cela n'est que pure coïncidence. Mon fils se prénomme bien Amano Ginji."

Ban se détendit légèrement, fini par se rassoire, tout un jettent un coup d'œil prudent à Ginji. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression particulière mais avait néanmoins une légère couleur verte, comme si il allait vomir d'un instant à l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoqué une telle réaction chez le blond ? Ban n'attendit pas plus et démarra l'entretient qui précédait chaque nouvelle mission.

"Et comment ce fait il qu'il ne porte pas le même non que vous, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ?"

Le brun eu un sursaut imperceptible, Ginji venait de lui saisir la main et la lui serrait très fortement. Quelque soit leur degrés d'intimité, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce qu'il touche cette main maudite.

"Il porte le nom de jeune fille de mon ex-femme, elle me la enlevé après notre divorce." Répondit le vieil homme.

"Ces affaires là regarde les juges, pourquoi ne pas faire appel à la police ?"

"Ah, mais jeune homme, cela c'est produit il y a bien longtemps…mon cher fils à aujourd'hui plus de trente ans."

Ban se sentit stupide, c'était vrai…comment un homme de cet age pourrait avoir un fils de moins de vingt ans ? Un petit fils à la limite…"Et il a disparu récemment ?"

"Malheureusement, cela fait déjà plusieurs années, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le retrouvé, hélas la seule certitude que j'ai pût avoir, s'est qu'il n'a jamais quitté le japon…vous êtes mon seul recours." Statua l'homme, ses perçants yeux noirs ne quittant jamais Ginji.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, Paul venait de s'éclipser discrètement. Ban eu un instant de réflexion.

"Je pense que cela va être difficile, mais rien n'est impossible pour les Get Backers," dit il fièrement. "Mais, cela ne sera pas gratuit…et probablement que cela prendra du temps."

"Je ne dispose malheureusement pas de beaucoup de temps mes jours sont compté voyez vous…Quant à l'argent…Je suis prêt à vous payer deux millions chacun si vous le retrouvez vivant."

Ban afficha un léger sourire en coin. "De combien de temps disposons nous ?"

"Je serait déjà heureux si vous me rapporter une preuve qu'il est en vie dans au moins un mois. Je ne veux pas penser à cette possibilité, mais j'accepterait également une preuve de son décès. Votre salaire serait diminué, bien entendu."

Cette homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais le Get Backers brun ne pouvait pas nié que son offre était tentante…et puis une interrogation courrait toujours dans sa tête, Était-ce réellement une coïncidence que son fils porte le même nom que Ginji ? Peut être la pseudo léthargie de son partenaire d'habitude si énergique s'expliquait par le fait que lui aussi ce posait cette question ?

"Je pense que nous allons accepter la mission. T'en dit quoi Ginji ?"

"Ah, comme tu veux Ban."

Le brun n'aimait pas du tout le son qu'avait prit sa voix, il n'avait pas ajouté le 'Chan' à la fin de son nom, de plus c'était en généralement à ce moment la que, ému par l'histoire du client, il regardait Ban avec des yeux le suppliant d'accepté la mission, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec Ginji.

"C'est d'accord, les Get Backers se chargent de votre affaire." Affirma Ban de son temps professionnel en tendant sa main pour serrer celle de monsieur Obiya, confirmant l'accord.

Pov Ban; Deux mois plus tard :

Tu t'en souvient Ginji ?

J'aurait du comprendre…

Je ne suis qu'un idiot en ce qui concerne les sentiments…

Fin pov :

Deux mois plus tôt:

Les Get Backers avait passé les deux heures suivante à glaner des informations à propos du fils de leur client. Il leur avait donné une photo récente et au grand soulagement de Ginji, il ne lui ressemblait en aucun point.

Il avait de courts cheveux sombres virant sur le bleu nuit, de petits yeux noir comme ceux de son père, pas du tout comme les yeux chocolat de Ginji. Des traits fins mais très communs et un sourire manquant cruellement de chaleur, nota tout particulièrement Ban.

Il hésita quant même à demander à monsieur Obiya un échantillon d'ADN, juste pour s'assurer que ce type n'avais vraiment aucun lien avec Ginji, et peut être un peut pour s'en assurer lui-même. Mais Ginji avait fini par retrouver un comportement normal (pour Ginji) pendant la conversation, ce qui le rassura et le dissuada d'en faire la demande.

Le vieux fini par partir en leur donnant son numéro et en leur souhaitant bonne chance.

"Ginji, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit tout à l'heure ?" ce risqua à demander Ban, inquiet.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Ban-chan." répondit le blond comme si de rien.

"Itai Ban-chan !" cria il après avoir reçus un coup sur la tête.

"Ça t'aideras à te rappeler que tu n'a pas bougé n'y rien dit pendant au moins vingt minutes après l'arrivé de vieux."

"Ah. Obiya-san m'intimidais s'est tout…"

"Gin…,"

"Hahah, désolé les garçons !" Hevn entra dans le café haletant, coupant cours à leur conversation.

"Hevn-san ! Pour une fois que c'est nous qui sommes a l'heure !" glapi Ginji.

"Franchement, ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'avais donner rendez vous au client pour le conduire ici, mais il n'est pas venu."

"T'aurait put nous appeler, on t'aurait prévenu que le client était déjà ici." Intervint Ban s'allumant une cigarette.

"Ban-chan, c'est méchant ! S'est toi qui à coupé le téléphone en disant que comme ça elle ne pourra pas réclamer une commission." Le brun le saisi par le cou, appuyant sur ses tempes en réprimande. "Itaiiiii !"

"Bakkaaaa ! T'était pas censé me balancer !"

Ban s'attendait à une riposte violente de la blonde, rien ne vint. Hevn fulminait, oui, mais pas contre lui.

"Quant je pense que je lui est même donné votre adresse personnelle ! Il aurait pu au moins me prévenir plutôt que de me faire poiroter…"

Ban prit la sage décision de se sauver pendant qu'elle en était encore à marmonner contre le client, il empoigna Ginji. "Bon ben à plus, en vas faire notre boulot !"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ça n'a rien donné…il faudra essayer une autre piste demain." Statua Ban en refermant la porte de leur appartement.

Ginji ne lui répondit pas et fit une ligne droite vers la chambre, le pas lourd.

"N'espère même pas que je vais te laisser aller au lit sans t'être douché, gros crado. "

Il entra à son tours dans la chambre et trouva Ginji affalé face contre le lit.

"Eh, tu m'en veux toujours ? Écoute je suis désolé que tu soit tombé dans cette flaque d'eau en poursuivant ce chien, je suis désolé qu'il t'ait mordu, je suis aussi désolé que son maître n'avais pas les bonnes infos…"

"Ban-chan, tu as des souvenirs de ta famille ?" la voix de Ginji était étouffée dans un coussin.

__

C'était donc ça qui te tracassait. Ban s'apprêtait à lui mentir quant il vit les yeux plein de larmes du blond, il se dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

"J'ai quelques souvenirs, oui, certains que je ne préférerait pas avoir." Il s'installa prêt de là ou reposait la tête de son amant.

Ginji renifla. "Moi, je n'en ait aucun. J'y avait déjà réfléchi avant…ce que ça ferait d'avoir une mère ou un père…"

"Ginji tu avait un père. Quelqu'un'un qui t'aimait tout comme en tout cas."

"Teshimine…oui, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il est pour moi se qui ce rapproche le plus d'un parent…mais imagine si j'avais encore de la famille…une vrai famille…et qu'ils me cherchaient. "

"C'est là première fois que ça te travaille autant, tu n'avais pas besoins de te trouver d'autres lien avant." Le brun avait adopté un regard doux et éloignait quelques mèches de sur les yeux de Ginji.

"Oui, parce que vous êtes ma famille, toi, Kazu-chan, Shido et tout les autres. Après c'est Obiya-san…quant j'ai vu tout ce qu'il faisait pour retrouvé un fils disparu depuis si longtemps…"

"Tu pense que quelqu'un est peut être quelque part te cherche et souffre de ta disparition ?" Le blond se contenta d'un hochement de tête. "Je pense que tu devrais laisser ça au autre, on est là nous et ça ne changera en rien ton passé, n'y toi et je sui persuadé que si quelqu'un désirait tellement te retrouvé, il y parviendra."

Ban voulait le réconforté mais avait des problèmes dans le choix de ses mots, comment réellement comprendre ce que ressentait Ginji, alors que tout était confus pour lui-même ? A son grand soulagement, le blond esquissa un sourire.

"C'est vrai, tu as raison Ban-chan. Excuse moi de t'embêter avec ça…ça ma fait du bien d'en parler avec toi."

"C'est normal. Tu est vraiment sûr que ça va ?"

"Hun hun, je vais aller prendre m'a douche." Il se releva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain après avoir embrassé la main de Ban qui caressait sa joue.

"Ginji."

"Oui?"

"Je t'aime."

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 : Famille

****

Warning: yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 2 : Famille

Après une longue et fatigante matinée de recherche, les Get Backers faisaient une pause déjeunée au Honky Tonk.

Ban était parti aux toilettes et Ginji en profita pour jeter un nouveau regard à l'enveloppe qu'il avait trouvé sous la porte de leur appartement en se réveillant ce matin.

C'était bizarre…il ne recevait pratiquement jamais de courrier et si c'était l'un de ses amis, il aurait reconnu l'écriture…il avait une étrange sensation et ne se décida toujours pas à l'ouvrir. Finalement il la replaça dans ça poche sachant que Ban n'allait pas t'arder à revenir et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler avec lui. Le brun pouvait être surprotecteur avec lui parfois…même souvent.

Il mâchonnait, sans grand enthousiasme une autre part de pizza quant Ban réapparu enfin. Ginji ne remarqua son arrivé que lorsque ses bras entourèrent ses épaules et qu'il sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou.

"Je crois que cette fois on tien un bonne piste, Gin." Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur la peau tendre du blond.

"Ban-chan…je suis fatigué, on pourrait pas rentrée à la maison et reprendre demain ?"

Ban fronça les sourcils, Ginji n'allait pas vraiment mieux depuis leur conversation d'hier soir, il ne pouvait que céder devant ça requête, inquiet pour son bien être.

"Humm, mais de toute façon je ne crois pas que tu réussira à te reposé…" il souffla sur le point rougit ou il avait posé le baiser et ce mit à suçoter.

"Ehehe, Ban-chaaaan….ça chatooouille…"

"Aaaah, c'est l'effet que tu me fait, on est à peine en milieu de journée et j'ai déjà envie de toi…"

Ginji ricana, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. "Tu est vraiment…euh comment on dit…incontinent Ban-chan."

Le bras du brun percuta l'arrière de ça tête. "C'est insatiable idiot ! Et c'est de ta faute !" ajouta il en riant doucement.

"Eh vous deux !" les interrompis Paul. "Y'a des hôtels pour ça, alors si s'a vous ennuieraient pas de continuer ailleurs, vous faite peur aux clients qui PAYENT !" lança le rouquin son expression illisible sous son journal et ses lunettes noires.

C'est après un regard et un sourire entendu qu'ils optèrent pour une retraite stratégique. Ban avait en tête de tiré Ginji de sa dépression naissante, et Ginji en tête d'oublier cette mystérieuse lettre pour le moment.

Ils ne quittèrent plus leur lit cette après midi là…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji c'était réveillé, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il ce retournait dans leur lit, incapable de retrouvé le sommeil alors que Ban était profondément endormi à ses côtés.

Il ne résista pas à une légère caresse dans les cheveux bruns indomptables de son amant avant de ce lever. Il ramassa son vêtement éparpillé dans la chambre et s'habilla silencieusement.

Le blond avait d'abord à l'idée d'aller faire une rapide promenade autour du quartier (Ce qu'il fait toujours quant ses pensées sont troubles.), mais en cherchant ses clefs dans sa poche il retomba sur l'enveloppe. Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine et l'ouvrit.

La lettre était d'une fine et soigneuse écriture couchée sur un papier vélin de grande qualité, prouvant la richesse de l'expéditeur.

__

Très Cher Amano-san,

Je sait que cette lettre est quelque chose d'inattendu, de plus je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si elle vous parviendra effectivement. J'étais sûr en vous rencontrant que votre visage m'était familier, après quelques recherches j'ai pu confirmer mes doutes. J'écris aujourd'hui dans l'espoir de vous faire partager mes découvertes.

J'ai retrouver des informations qui vous seraient, j'en suis sûr très précieuses, sur votre famille - ma famille. Vous l'aurais devinez, je vous suis lié par le sang.

Je ne peux en dire plus par une simple lettre, mais si vous souhaitez connaître la vérité, je serais plus que heureux de la partager avec vous. En toute honnêteté, j'attend beaucoup d'une future rencontre entre nous deux.

Je ne peut malheureusement autorisé personne d'autre que vous à venir me rencontrer, du fait de la position délicate et secrète de ma famille. Au cas où vous accepteriez cet arrangement je serrais heureux que vous veniez seul. Mes hommes on reçus pour ordre de vous ignorer au cas ou vous serriez accompagné.

Je serrais énormément déçu de ne pas vous voir à notre entrevue. Si vous désiré me rejoindre mes hommes vous conduirons à mon domicile sous peut que vous vous rendiez à la Gare de Shinjuku quai n°3, avant minuit ce soir.

Dans l'espoir de vous revoir, Obiya Takumi

Ginji passa la lettre en revue une pour la cinquième ou sixième fois, il semblait inquiet et plus sûr de rien. Il tenait là les réponse à ce qu'il avait toujours souhaiter connaître, mais n'était plus sûr d'avoir envi de savoir. Cet homme ne lui avait pas inspiré confiance dès le départ…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à une horloge, 23h, il devait ce décidé rapidement. Un autre coup d'œil en direction de la chambre ou il savait que Ban dormait, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à ce réveiller en ne sentant plus sa présence. Il sourit tristement. _Ban-chan…_

"Pardonne moi Ban-chan…"

Il trouva un stylo et rédigea une ça propre lettre.

__

Mon Ban-chan,

Je suis désolé de te laisser sans rien dire, mais j'ai peur de t'a réaction, peur que tu n'approuve pas ma décision et que tu insiste pour me suivre. Mais c'est une mission que je dois effectuer seul.

Ban-chan…j'ai peur…mais je doit savoir. Je sais maintenant que quelque part, j'ai de la famille…

Mais je doit y aller seul…ce que j'aimerais que tu soit là si je devait embrasser ma mère…Ban-chan.

C'est ma chance, je ne peut pas l'ignoré. J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi j'ai été abandonné…

Je te promets que je serais vite de retour vers toi d'accord ? Je ne m'inquiète pas je sait que tu saura me retrouvé si je suis en danger.

S'il te plait pardonne moi de te laisser en dehors.

Je t'aime.

Ginji

P.S : je te laisse mon bandana, il porte mon odeur, ça t'aidera à dormir.

Il termina sa lettre après un soupir. Il se dirigea lentement dans la chambre. Ban était encore enroulé dans les couvertures et la façon dont il serrait son oreiller lui tira un petit sourire.

Malgré la peur de réveiller son aimé, Ginji ne résista pas et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Ban soupira puis souri dans son sommeil. Délicatement Ginji posa les deux lettres sur son oreiller vacant et s'éclipsa de leur chambre.

Pov Ban, deux mois plus tard :

Bien sûr que je me suis réveillé le moment ou tu avait quitté le lit.

Je me suis juste dit que tu avait besoin de rester un peut seul…j'ai essayer de me rendormir…et pour une fois j'ai réussi…

Je ne devrais pas avoir tant de regret sur une si petite chose n'est-ce pas ?

Moi qui croyait mes yeux secs, j'ai tellement pleuré…quant j'ai découvert.

Fin pop deux mois plus tôt :

Avant de tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il toucha du doigt son pendentif représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'un éclair et murmura.

"J'espère que tout ira bien…attend moi Ban-chan."

TBC


	4. Chapter 3 : Mensonges

****

Warning: yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 3 : Mensonges

Ginji arriva à la gare de Shinjuku par le dernier bus. Elle était quasiment vide bien qu'encore active, il regarda un cadran qui affichait leur, 23h 45, il devait faire vite si il voulait trouvé la vois n°3.

Le blond courus à travers la gare ne sachant même pas qui rechercher. Puis il aperçus au loin quatre personnes qui attendait quelque choses.

Il y avait trois femmes et un homme. Ils étaient tout trois d'age moyens et vêtu simplement, sauf l'homme qui portait un costume et une sorte de casquette. Peut être était il un contrôleur et qu'il pourrait lui indiqué au ce trouve le quai n°3.

"Bonsoir, pourriez vous me dire ou ce trouve le quai…"commença il essoufflé

"Amano Ginji ?" L'interrompit l'une des femmes.

"Euh… oui." Répondit le blond, intimidé. Vu de près, elle avait une carrure assez forte.

"Veuillez nous suivre."

Les trois autres l'entourèrent et elle commença la marche vers une destination inconnue.

"Je suis Kaede, mon équipe et moi somme chargé de votre transport jusqu'à manoir de monsieur Obiya." Annonça elle.

"Ah, vous êtes des transporteurs ?" demanda Ginji, cherchant la conversation pour briser le climat glacial.

"Non. Nous sommes des protecteurs et monsieur Sorata ici est le chauffeur de monsieur Obiya."

Ginji jeta un regard à l'homme à la casquette à sa gauche, il s'agissait en effet d'une casquette de chauffeur.

"Et…"

"Ne posez plus de questions s'il vous plait." Son ton était ferme et sans appel.

"D'accord." Répondit Ginji avec une moue vexée. _Ces gens on l'air tout à fait normaux, mais ils me rappellent trop Akabane pour que je me sente complètement en sécurité…mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?_

Le groupe arriva finalement face à une limousine aux vitres tintées. La femme à la droite de Ginji, à peine plus mince Kaede, lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de monter. Le blond eu quelques secondes d'hésitations, il jeta une dernier regard derrière lui et pensa à la paire d'yeux qu'il aimait le plus au monde avant de monté dans la luxueuse voiture.

Kaede et le chauffeur était assis à l'avant, les deux autres femmes qui ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole, sur la banquette devant lui. Il avait la banquette arrière pour lui tout seul et était spacieuse et confortable, il ne ce priva pas de baver sur le mini bar à côté de lui.

"Mettez vous à l'aise. Et n'hésitez pas à dormir, le voyage et plutôt long." Affirma Kaede, toujours sur le même ton monocorde.

Ginji, bien qu'un peut méfiant, ne ce le fit pas répéter et ce jeta sur les cacahuètes du mini bar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ban entra au Honky Tonk dans l'après midi. Son expression était indéfinissable, aussi bien que la confusion qui régnait en lui. Plusieurs sentiment et émotions se mélangeaient, ce percutaient et s'assemblait. Il passait tour à tour par la colère, la déception, l'inquiétude et la culpabilité pour les principales.

Il n'en revenait pas que Ginji ait pût le laisser pour partir en quête d'une famille qui l'avait abandonné puis ignorer pendant tout ce temps…Alors que lui, il était bien la. Il irait peut être rendre visite à Maria cet après midi…peut être l'aidera elle à mieux comprendre le choix du blond. Il ce souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit une fois, quant il avait critiqué ça grand-mère.

__

Les gens ne peuvent oublier ceux qui on le même sang qu'eux. Spécialement dans une famille comme la tienne. Même si les gens ne le montre pas, ils tiennes à leurs proches.

Toujours et il que Ginji avait été stupide de foncé tête baisser et lui aussi de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Il lui en voulait et s'en voulait.

"Ça ne va pas Ban ? Tu n'a pas l'air bien du tout." Demanda Natsumi après qu'il ce soit assis sur l'un des tabouret du bar, l'air morose.

"Hn." Ce contenta de grogner le brun.

"Donne lui quelque chose à manger, il serait peut être moins grognon." Intervint Paul.

"D'accord ! Un café ?" fit elle avec un sourire radieux.

"Hn." Il hocha la tête qu'il avait posée entre ses bras reposant sur le bar.

"Et Ginji ? Il n'est pas là ?" Le regard qui suivit cette question glaça le sang de la serveuse, qui déposa le café et ne demanda pas son reste.

"Merci," Bougonna Ban.

"Ah Ban ! Tu tombe à pic." La plantureuse intermédiaire venait de faire son entrée dans le café.

Natsumi et Paul la saluèrent, mais Ban resta dans son mutisme refrogné. Elle mit ça sur le compte d'un probable manque de nicotine et enchaîna.

"J'ai une toute nouvelle mission pour les Get Backers !" fit elle sur un ton enjoué.

"On est déjà sur une mission," Ban ne voulais pas leur dire ce qu'avait fait Ginji…en fait il n'était même pas certain de si il allait continué la mission seul…

"C'est vraiment une fouine cet Obiya, il m'avais dit qu'il vous tiendrais au courant. Il m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'il n'avais plus besoin que vous retrouviez son fils…franchement j'y comprend rien à ce mec là…je n'ai trouver presque aucune informations sur lui…"

Quant Ban percuta les mots D'Hevn, son cerveau s'enclencha à la vitesse d'une impulsion électrique, quelque chose n'allais vraiment pas dans tout ce puzzle !

Il réagit au car de tour et ce précipita vers la porte. Les autres le regardèrent faire sans comprendre quant il s'exclama, "Ginji est en danger !"

Les trois autres rester dans le Honky Tonk s'échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

"Je revient dans pas longtemps." Paul quitta la pièce pour aller vers un endroit inconnu des filles.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Ginji était réveillé dans la limousine. Il n'était pas vraiment seul et pourtant, personne ne lui parlait et quant il posait une question, personne ne lui répondait. De plus il ne voyais pas grand-chose à travers les vitres. Heureusement qu'il y avait une petite télévision pour passé le temps, sinon il serait devenu fou…mais aucune il ne captait aucune chaîne régionale pouvant lui indiquer ou il ce trouvait.

"Patientez encore un peut, nous sommes presque arrivé à destination, Amano-san." Fini par dire l'une des femmes, agacé par s'on incapacité à rester tranquille.

"Ah, oui. Merci."

En effet juste quelques minutes plus tard, la limousine s'engagea sur une route beaucoup plus caillouteuse, probablement faite de gravier. Ginji s'impatienta d'avantage, nerveux, il ignorait complètement là manière d'ont il devrait ce comporter et qu'allait il découvrir ?

Puis la voiture s'arrêta enfin. Ginji sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Un part un, les protecteurs descendirent de la voiture. La femme qui lui avait parlé lui fit descendre.

Le blond était béa, il ce trouvait devant un immense manoir, nichée sur une falaise, l'océan c'étendant à plusieurs mètres au pieds de celle-ci. Ginji essaya de ce situé, mais aucun point de repère avec la civilisation n'était visible. Il regarda le ciel. Le soleil ce coucha, il avait donc voyagé tellement de temps ? C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua un détail. Le soleil ce couchait du côté de la mer. _Il m'on carrément emmené à l'autre bout du pays…génial…_

"Amano-san, part ici, s'il vous plait."

Les trois femme le conduisirent dans la battisse de la même façon qu'elle l'avait faite à la gare. Tout le long du chemin il admira la riche décoration, les tableau et tapisseries sur les murs, le grand escalier surplombant le hall. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit salon ou ce trouvait tellement une impressionnante bibliothèque, des fauteuils disposé autour d'une table basse en bois massif et un secrétaire dans le fond.

"Installez vous ici, Obiya-sama ne va pas tarder." Les femmes quittèrent la pièce

Bien qu'il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on le face attendre, Ginji s'assis confortablement. Peut de temps après on frappa à la porte. Le blond ce releva comme une flèche. Mais ce n'était qu'une servante portant un plateau sur lequel était disposé un service à thé.

Elle le déposa silencieusement sur la table et servi une tasse à Ginji avant de sortir comme elle était venu.

Ginji regarda la tasse fumante, et son reflet troublé sur le tellière poli, pensif. Il bu une gorgée, jamais il n'avais connu un thé d'une telle saveur, il était impressionné. On frappa de nouveau à la porte, cette fois le blond ce contenta d'afficher un grand sourire, mais pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien, il était facile de voir que ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Cette fois ce fut bien Obiya qui entra. Il ne marchait pas avec sa canne et afficha un grand sourire, il ouvrit les bras. "Ahh, quel bien que tu soit venu. Viens donc plus prêt que je te regarde."

Ginji fut surprit par la requête, il se leva et marcha jusqu'au vieil homme. "Bonjour Obiya-san."

"Aha, oui, bonjours mon petit !" répondit il d'un ton enjoué, il plaça ses main sur les épaules de Ginji et commença son examen. "Oui, oui, tu as bien grandi ! Tu est devenu fort !"

Le blond était quelque peut gêner et ne savait pas comment réagir face à la familiarité de cet homme. De plus il avait toujours une désagréable impression en le voyant, il commençait même à avoir des vertiges.

"Euh, merci. Je pense." Répondit l'ex-Raitei en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

"Ahaha, trêve de bavardages, viens donc discuter autour d'une tasse de thé." Le vieux le poussa jusqu'au fauteuil ou il était assis précédemment et se posa en face de lui.

"Alors, alors, parle moi un peut de toi veux tu ? Comment ça ce passe ?" demanda Obiya en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Ginji fronça les sourcils, ou voulait en venir le vieux ? Il n'était pas venu pour parler de lui. Il prit alors une peut de thé par politesse avant de répondre. "Moi ? Je ne sait pas trop quoi dire…je croyais que vous aviez des réponses ?"

"Excuse moi mon garçon, je m'emporte. Des réponses tu dit ? Mais qu'elles sont tes questions ?"

"Mais… ne connaissez vous pas mes origines ? C'est-ce que je suis venu chercher."

"Je connaissait t'a mère…elle m'a privée de quelque chose de précieux… pour lequel j'ai consacré beaucoup de ma fortune et d'année de m'a vie…mais je l'ai enfin retrouvé."

Ginji sentit sa vue ce troubler, il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. "Que voulez vous dire ? Et votre fils ?"

"Mon fils ? Dit moi, n'est-ce pas mon histoire qui t'a donné envi de découvrir ton passé ?"

Ginji hocha la tête mais cela ne fit qu'augmenté le floue dans ses yeux et la sensation nauséeuse. Inconsciemment, Ginji s'allongea pour empêcher la pièce de tournée.

"J'ai tout inventé pour te faire venir ici, loin de la protection de ta mère…tu est à moi Ginji…je suis si heureux de t'avoir récupérer."

Il vit vaguement le visage trouble du vieux avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

"Ma…Maman…" Ginji c'était endormi

TBC


	5. Chapter 4 : Recherches

****

Warning: yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 4 : Recherches

Ban allait et venait comme un lion en cage. Il se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de chez Madoka et hésitait à entrer.

Il était très difficile pour lui d'admettre qu'il avait besoin de Shido. Il avait arpenté la gare toute la journée et n'avait rien trouvé de concluant au sujet de la disparition de Ginji. Il se faisait tard et le temps lui manquait. Il avait besoin d'aide, mais cela lui coûtait, il savait que Shido ne ce gênerait pas pour lui rappeler son incompétence à chaque occasion. Mais il s'agissait de Ginji…pour Ginji. Il soupira et ce décida à frapper à la porte quant elle s'ouvrit.

"Yo, le serpent. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? A part tourner en rond devant la porte. " Shido le salua à ça façon.

"Dre-Shido, tu me fait entrer ? Il faut que je te parle." Il lui prit beaucoup d'effort pour l'appeler pas son prénom.

Shido fit un pas sur le côté et lui ouvrit la porte, sans plus attendre, Ban entra et se dirigea dans le salon pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. "Eh bien, qu'a tu encore fait comme connerie ? C'est au sujet de Ginji je pari. Il t'a plaqué ?"

"La ferme ! C'est Ginji l'imbécile !" Ban était las et en colère, il ne supporterait pas une remarque de plus.

Shido recula face à la réaction violente de Ban quant celui-ci lui tendit une feuille de papier.

"Tout est à cause de ça." Ban lui passa la lettre de monsieur Obiya.

Shido la lu silencieusement tout en écoutant les explications de l'autre brun. Ses sourcils quasi inexistants se fronçaient au fur et à mesure.

"Ce pourrait être un piège." Statua à il.

"Tu crois que je ne le sait pas !"

"Ou peut être pas…c'est aussi ça seule chance de savoir si il lui reste de la famille."

Ban baissa les yeux, la colère se transformant lentement en une émotion plus calme et le plongeant dans la morosité.

"Je suis persuadé qu'il est en danger…je le sens."Dit il calmement.

Shido hocha la tête."Retournons à la gare alors. Si les humains non rien vu, les animaux eux peut être."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ban s'impatientait, cela faisait une heure que Shido discutait avec plusieurs animaux. La nuit était bien avancée et Ban s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Ginji.

Quelque heure plus tôt il avait reçus une courte pointe de douleur au cœur et le fait que ce fut si cours l'inquiétait d'avantage…

"Ça va être encore long…À moins que tu n'ait le numéro de Makubex ?"

Ban avait chercher un moyens de contacté le petit génie auparavant, mais c'était Ginji qui savait comment faire, il avait donc renoncé au profit de Shido, qui s'avérait finalement peut utile…

Le brun au bandana lui lança son portable sans quitter ça conversation en cour. Ce petit rat semblait avoir beaucoup de choses intéressantes à raconter.

Ban attrapa le téléphone au vol, chercha rapidement dans le répertoire, il trouva le numéro de téléphone de l'adolescent et ne tarda pas pour le contacter.

#Allo, Shido-san ?#

"Yo, p'tit génie, c'est moi."

#Mido-san ? Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de vous joindre ! Vous ne répondez jamais à votre téléphone ?#

Ban se mit une baffe mentale en se rappelant qu'il avait oublié son téléphone chez lui. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et repris. "Si tu me cherchait s'est que tu dois être au courant…sûrement que ce vieux renard de Paul ta tenu au courant. "

#Tout juste. Venons en au fait. Ce type…Obiya…je n'ait pratiquement aucune infos sur lui…ce n'est pas un faux nom en tout cas…mais il semblerait qu'il existe peut de doucement le concernant. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut à Ginji. A moins que…#

"Que quoi ?"

#Eh bien, ce n'est qu'une supposition mais…il ce pourrait qu'il face parti du Brain Trust.#

"Tu crois que c'est un de cinglé qui aime faire des expériences sur les être humains ?" cela sonnait très mal dans la tête de Ban…très, très mal. Son inquiétude ne faisait que s'accroître. _Si ce bâtard fait quoi que ce soit à Ginji…_

#…idô-san ? Midô-san vous êtes toujours la ?#

"Excuse gamin, j'était perdu dans mes pensées."

"Je disait que pour le vérifié, il faudrait que j'entre à nouveau dans les Archives…Mais ce sera long…et dangereux…"

"Je me moque de la méthode ! Il faut retrouver Ginji !"

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir Shido lui arracha le téléphone des mains. "Maku ? C'est Shido…essaye cette plaque d'immatriculation, 11-55 Je crois que c'est une plaque de la préfecture de Nyuzen."

"Bien joué dresseur de singes." Ban rongeait ses freins il n'en pouvait plus, il lui fallait une info importante maintenant !

#Exacte, la maison du propriétaire de se trouve sur une île privée un peut au large de la ville principale de Nyuzen…il y a juste un problème…il faut au moins une journée entière pour ce rendre là bas…de plus cette île n'est accessible que pendant les grandes marrées, à marrée basse il y a une route. La prochaine grande marrée sera dans quinze jour…#

"Pas grave, on prendra un bateau…tant pis pour la discrétion…" Ban devait ce tenir très prêt de Shido, trop a son goût pour entendre la conversation.

#L'un de vous sait il comment on en conduit un ?# Makubex n'entendit plus que le silence. #Je vous envoi Kazuki chez Madoka…# il coupa la communication, ne laissant pas place à la négociation.

Ban et Shido se fixèrent méchamment avant de repartir vers la Subaru.

Une fois à l'intérieur Ban ajouta un petit merci à peine audible.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginji repris connaissance pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, il ne savait pas si il faisait jour ou nuit, ni même depuis combien de temps il dormait. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé…mais tout était si confus.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement mais ne trouva que la pénombre, il ne pouvait rien voir. Il entendait vaguement un bruit d'eau, comme un robinet qui fuit. Puis le visage du vieux lui revint en mémoire, le thé et son goût étrange…il l'avait drogué…mais pourquoi ? Cela lui faisait mal à la tête quant il essayait de ce souvenir.

Le blond tenta de se relever mais s'en trouva incapable. Il comprit qu'il était en faite allongé sur ce qui semblait être un lit. Les lourdeurs autours de ses poignets lui indiquaient qu'il était enchaîné.

Il tenta de produire de l'électricité pour s'éclairer, mais il ne parvins qu'a produire quelques étincelles…sans doutes était il toujours sous l'effet de la drogue.

__

Ban-chan…

Des pas percèrent le silence. Soudainement il dû ce protéger de l'intense lumière qui l'aveugla lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

"Il est réveillé. Je t'avait bien dit que j'avait entendu quelque chose."

TBC


	6. Chapter 5 : Douleur

****

Warning: yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 5 : Douleur

Ban et Shido étaient retourné chez Madoka pour la retrouver en compagnie de Kazuki…

"Alors Ginji-san est quelque part au large de Nyuzen ?" demanda la jeune aveugle en apportant le thé au trois hommes.

Ban était impatient, quant il avait vu que Kazuki les attendait déjà, il aurait voulu partir sur le champ, mais les deux autres avaient insisté pour qu'ils mettent au point un plan d'action. Il n'en pouvait plus, s'il ne trouvaient pas quelque chose rapidement se serait l'explosion !

"L'île est très petite, il est très probable que nous nous fassions immédiatement repérer…" insista Kazuki.

"Aucune importance ! Fonçons dans le tas et arrachons leur Ginji par la force !"

"C'est ça, pour qu'ils aient le temps de l'emmener ailleurs ! Non mais tu réfléchi des fois Midô ?"

L'aura que dégageait Ban à cet instant n'échappa à Madoka qui réprima un frisson.

"Pourquoi ne pas essayé d'y allé avec des dauphins, tu la déjà fait Shido, non ?" intervint elle.

"Il sont en migration à cette période de l'année, il y a peut de chance que l'on en trouve…" la brune paru déçus, mais elle avait au moins réussi a faire diminué la tension

"Bon ! Puisque nous n'arrivons à rien de ce côté-là, concentrons nous sur les directives à suivre une fois à l'intérieur." Kazuki déplia sur la table les plans du manoir que lui avait fourni Makubex.

"Le manoir et construit sur trois étages et il y à une immense cave…on y accède part le sellier derrière les cuisine…à mon avis il y a de fortes chances pour que quelque chose soit dissimulé la dessous."

"Mais il y à toujours des chances pour qu'ils soit dans l'un des étages…je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous nous séparions pour agir plus rapidement. Kazuki et moi fouillerons les étages tandis que toi le serpent tu pourrait fouillé le rez-de-chaussée et la cave…" proposa Shido, avec un air pensif qui lui faisait froncé les sourcils.

"C'est d'accord pour moi." Kazuki hocha la tête faisant doucement tinter ses clochettes.

"Très bien, j'espère juste que cette bicoque n'est pas trop bien gardé…" Le thé de Madoka commençait à apaiser le maître du Jagan. "Et puisque nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord sur le premier point, je propose que nous nous mettions en route sans plus tarder et que nous nous en occupions une fois sur place." Statua à il avec un ton qui disait 'je ne prend pas non comme réponse'.

Shido et Kazuki échangèrent un regard entendu. "C'est entendu, allons y."

Ils montèrent tout les trois dans la Subaru et partirent vers l'ouest. Il avaient prévu de conduire à tour de rôles pour pouvoir ce reposé au cours de la nuit. Kazuki pensa que Midô devait être bien désespéré pour pouvoir laisser quelqu'un d'autre conduire sa précieuse voiture…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le contre jour empêchait Ginji de voir clairement le visage des deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer. Se redressant comme il put il cacha la lumière de devant ses yeux avec une main.

"Qui êtes vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez attaché ici ?" demanda il d'une voix fatigué.

Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent. "C'est lui tu en est sûr ?"

"Absolument, c'est ce salaud de Raitei."

En entendant l'insulte associé à son ancien nom, Ginji ne ce senti pas plus rassuré. "Vous êtes du Mugenjô ? Où sommes nous ?"

L'homme en face du lit lui répondit d'un violent coup de poing inattendu. Du sang s'écoula de la lèvre de Ginji, il s'était mordu la joue.

"La ferme ! Tu fait moins le malin quant tes gardes ne sont pas là !"

"J'ignore ce que je vous ait fait, mais c'est du passé tout ça…je suis Amano Ginji des Get Backers maintenant." Cette fois c'est la crosse d'une arme à feu qui heurta son visage.

"ON T'A DIT DE LA FERMER !" répliqua l'autre homme en se rapprochant du pied du lit.

"Tu ne te souvient pas de nous ? Tu ne te rappelle pas, on va t'aider…" affirma l'autre en se rapprochant de la tête du lit.

Il assena un autre coup de poing et cette fois le choc envoya la tête de Ginji cogner contre le mur, du sang ne tarda pas à s'écoulé d'une nouvelle plaie à l'arcade. Étourdit, il ne parvint pas à évité l'attaque suivante quant l'autre homme lui écrasa les côtes d'un coup de pied affin qu'il se rallonge.

"Tu ne te souvient pas de ma sœur ! Qui t'admirait ! Tu la laisser crevé ! Les membre de l'autre gang lui on fait subir des choses atroces, et toi ! Elle ne voyait toujours que toi ! Son héro qui n'est même pas venu la sauver !"

Il ponctuait chaque intonation d'un nouveau coup, plus rude ou plus vicieux que le précèdent aidé de son compagnon. Il s'arrête voyant le manque de réaction de Ginji. Le blond ne gémissait ni ne se plaignait, il laissait juste faire, il sentait ses os frotter sous la pression, sa chair se meurtrir, souffrait en silence, …en espérant que ces deux là se lasse de lui et partent.

Cela au contraire ne fi qu'augmenté leur colère. Celui à la tête du lit cracha sur Ginji avant de reprendre son monologue. "Et quant tu la rejeter une fois de plus…elle c'est tué…" fini il tristement.

Ginji lui lança un regard désolé, mais il n'avait aucun regret…ces choses là était courantes dans le Mugenjô…Ban lui avait souvent répéter qu'un être humain seul ne pouvait pas sauvez toutes ces vies.

Furieux de la réponse du blond regard, il empoigna les cheveux de Ginji prêt à lui enfoncé une fois de plus son poing dans la figure quant l'autre le retint par le poignet.

"Non attend, tu vois bien qu'il ne souffre pas assez…faisons lui subir ce que ses hommes m'on fait."

Ginji comprit ce qu'il voulait dire quant l'homme descendit vivement la fermeture de son pantalon avant d'empoigner et d'écarter les cheville du blond.

Ginji se débattait comme il pouvait, il sentait les bracelets lui entaillé la peau des poignets tendit que l'autre essayait de lui retiré ses vêtements, il pouvait subir les coups et les humiliation mais pas ça…tout mais pas ça…

Il ferma les yeux essayant de concentré un maximum d'énergie…mais il avait peur…peur de perdre le contrôle et de devenir Raitei…si loin du Château Infini il risquerait de mourir d'épuisement. Une paire d'yeux bleus apparue dans son esprit…elle sera son point d'encrage…ces deux monstre pouvaient le blesser dans sa chair, jamais ils n'atteindraient son âme.

__

Ban-chan…aide moi…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ban freina soudainement en plein milieu de la route, qui part chance était une route de campagne déserte.

Kazuki qui dormait sur le siège arrière se réveilla en criant. Shido s'était cogné la tête.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Midô !"

Le brun aux lunettes ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur la route et serrait le volant à la limite de le broyer. Des goûtes de sueur perlaient sur son front et ses tempes. D'entre ses lèvres serrée, il réussi à marmonné.

"Prend le volant…peut plus conduire…"

Shido qui n'avait pas bien entendu allait lui faire répéter quant Ban sorti de la voiture en courant…intrigué il allait le suivre quant Kazuki lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Laisse…" dit il en secouant la tête. "Il à juste mal au cœur…nous avons déjà été témoins de l'étranges lien qu'ils possèdent…ce qu'il craignait doit être arrivé…"

Kazuki avait un air grave, Shido comprit immédiatement. Il jeta un regard part la fenêtre apercevant Ban sur le côté de la route. Il était à genoux et semblait se tenir le torse. Décident de lui laisser un peut de temps seul, Shido détourna le regard…déstabilisé par un sentiment qu'il n'imaginerait jamais avoir pour le serpent, de la compassion.

Pov Ban, deux mois plus tard :

J'ai ressentit chaque coups de ses salauds…une pointe au cœur pour chaque larmes que tu as retenues…et crois moi quant je les trouverait…avec toi…je leur rendrait au centuple.

La douleur était si forte que je ne pouvait plus bougé…je n'est pas été vomir comme le pensait Kazuki…j'ai été pleurer…tout ça à cause de toi et deux fois déjà…tu te rend compte ?

Je pense que c'est juste que tu me rend humain…

Fin Pov, deux mois plus tôt :

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vous foutez quoi ici !" le blond reconnu immédiatement la voix de Kaede, la femme qui l'avait conduite se rappela il. Ginji n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait si heureux d'entendre cette voix…son timing était parfait.

"On réglaient un petit compte personnel…" commença l'un des hommes

"Bandes d'abruti ! Le maître le veut en bonne santé ! Regarder dans quel état il est !"

"Nous somme prêt à subir le châtiment encouru madame." Répondit l'autre d'un ton fier et hautain.

La femme imposante soupira. "Mizuki, Ryoko, conduisez le au labo…ils s'en occuperons la bas…quant à moi je me charge de ses deux là."

"Bien madame."

Ginji sentit plus qu'il ne vit les deux autres femmes plus petites détaché les chaînes du lit. L'une d'elle le souleva car il ne pouvait se tenir seul tellement ses membres étaient endoloris…l'autre prit l'extrémité des chaînes et tira pour qu'il avance.

Le blond regarda quelques gouttes de sang atterrir sur le sol et se laissa entraîner vers ce qu'elles appelait le labo…

TBC


	7. Chapter 6 : Révélations

****

Warning: yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 6 : Révélations

Ginji reprit conscience lentement, cette fois, les événements précédents lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire, aussi n'ouvrit t'il pas les yeux ce croyant toujours dans le noir.

Il préféras se baigner dans la sensation qu'il lui restait du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Dans son rêve, il était réchauffé par les anneaux protecteurs d'Asclépios, de plus Ban était à ses côtés, il lui souriait, lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurants, il lui disait qu'il serait bientôt là, que tout serait bientôt terminé, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Et Ginji était heureux…

Un bruit de métal le fit sursauté, il ouvrit instinctivement les yeux et se retrouva dans une pièce totalement différente.

Elle ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital mais n'était que faiblement éclairé, pourtant la lumières brutes des quelques néon allumé au plafond l'éblouissait, des murs blancs et des tables métalliques s'étalaient à sa vue. Le blond essaya de tourner la tête pour regarder autour mais s'en trouva incapable, c'est alors qu'il remarqua sa condition. Des sangles de cuir le maintenait fixé à la taille au cou et au poignet à une sorte de table d'opération. Il n'était plus vêtu que d'une chemise d'hôpital. En ce rappelant qu'il avait été conduit dans un labo, il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas mais alors vraiment pas rester ici.

Paniquant il chercha à ce dégager attirant ainsi l'attention de la personne responsable du bruit métallique.

"Oh pardon, je t'ai réveillé. Désolé, tu avait l'air de si bien dormir…"dit une voix masculine et minaudante

Ginji déglutit cette voix lui avait donné des frissons, ce ton mielleux ne lui disait rien de bon. De plus qu'il ne pouvait pas distingué la personne à qui elle appartenait

"Je…ou suis je ? Qui êtes vous ?"

"Tututut, la curiosité et un vilain défaut mon jeune ami. Maiiiis puisque qu'on va être amené à ce voir souvent, je veux bien te dire mon nom."

L'homme étrange s'avança, alluma une lampe allogène au dessus de Ginji, celui-ci sera les yeux face à l'agression lumineuse. L'homme, qui était en faite plutôt d'apparence jeune ce pencha au dessus de lui et le blond pût distingué une partie de son buste. Il portait une blouse blanche et une chemise bleu en dessous, le reflet sur ces lunettes empêchait Ginji de bien voir ses yeux, ce qui ne le rassurait pas, ses cheveux était brun désordonné, un peut comme ceux de Ban mais beaucoup plus cours, son sourire était désagréablement malsain.

"Yu-chan !" s'exclama il.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ginji, redescendu soudainement sur terre.

"Tu peut m'appeler Yu-chan." Continua le scientifique.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le mur le plus proche du lit, Ginji le suivi du coin de l'œil du mieux qu'il pût. Yu-chan appuya sur ce qui ressemblait à un bouton.

"Monsieur Obiya ?… Oui, il viens juste de ce réveiller…il ce porte bien…Je vous attend ou je commence ?… Très bien." Il s'éloigna de l'interphone et retourna vers Ginji.

"Le patron veux assister aux tests, qu'elle perte de temps, je n'ait pas besoin de lui." Dit il plus pour lui-même.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?!"Se hasarda à demander le blond.

"Oh rien de bien méchant, les trucs habituels, tu verra bien." Il passa une main sur la joue de Ginji qui réprima un frisson. "Tu est mignon, ceux qui t'on tabasser n'y son pas aller avec le dos de la cuillère. Pourtant bientôt tu n'auras plus aucune marques."

"Je guéri vite." Lança sèchement Ginji en essayant de se dégager de dessous la main glacée du scientifique. Son regard dur indiquait qu'il en avait assez de ce jeu.

"Intéressant, tu permet que je le note ?" il prit un stylo et un petit calepin d'une poche de sa blouse et prit effectivement des notes, comme si il devait connaître chaque détail de Ginji.

"Yuji, lâche le un peut t veux ?"

Monsieur Obiya venait d'entrer dans le labo accompagné de Kaede, c'est elle qui venait de réprimander le scientifique. Yuji s'éloigna de Ginji avec une moue boudeuse laissant le vieil homme approché l'ex-Raitei.

"Obiya-san ! Détachez moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici !" lança le blond.

"Ce sera fait mon garçon. Uniquement si tu accepte de te prêter à quelques petits test et expériences, nous t'avons même déjà préparé une chambre plus confortable à l'étage, tes affaire t'y attendent… tu sera libre ensuite…" continua le vieux avec un ton aimable qui se voulait rassurant.

"Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Comment être sûr que vous ne me mentez pas, vous l'avez déjà fait !" Ginji essayait toujours de se débattre en vain, les sangles était solides et attaché de façons à ce qu'il ne puisse prendre aucun appui.

"Hum, après tout je t'avait promis des réponses… je vais tout te raconté depuis le début." le sourire qu'afficha Obiya était celui d'un monstre, le cœur de Ginji s'emballa, il chercha à éloigna son regard du vieux pour tombé sur celui inquiet de Yuji qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

"T'a mère avait un projet, j'ai financé ce projet… elle à réalisé des expériences sur son propre enfant ! Alors même qu'elle le portait encore dans son ventre. Mon pauvre petit tu avait déjà été vendu à la science avant même t'a naissance…"

Ginji ne voulais pas croire un mot de ce que lui racontait cet homme, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler et de ressentir une sensation familière, presque comme celle qu'il avait ressentit la première fois qu'il avait vu Obiya. Le vieux continua son récit.

"Dans le fond elle devait t'aimer car bien des année après le début de l'expérimentation, quant je lui ai demander des résultats, ayant déjà mi en jeux presque toute ma fortune, elle à détruit tout les documents concernant les recherches, tout ce qui reste c'est-ce type, son ancien assistant." Il désigna Yuji, il avait un air terne qui contrastait avec son attitude joyeuse et nonchalante de précédemment. Ce que disait le vieux s'emblait l'affecter énormément.

"Puis elle a brûlé le laboratoire ou elle travaillait, ensuite elle t'a caché loin d'elle, je n'ai su ou que 10 ans plus tard…dans l'entre des démons, Le Mugenjô…"

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Ginji se mit à hurler. Sa tête menaçait d'explosé tellement elle lui faisait mal, il revoyait son abandon, la solitude…les larmes…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gah !" Ban porta sa main à son cœur.

"Ça ne va pas Midô ?" Shido passa les jumelles qu'il tenait à Kazuki pour se rapprocher de Ban.

"Ce n'est rien, dépêchons nous…"

Ils était tout trois sur un petit voilier à peine au large de l'île sur laquelle, ils espéraient, se trouvait Ginji.

"Hun…un mur de végétation m'empêche de voir l'entrée de la bâtisse…je ne peut pas dire combien il y a de garde. Il faudrait que l'on passe derrière la falaise, mais on serait trop repérable…"

"C'est toi qui ne voulait pas joué les demoiselle en détresse tisseur." Ban grognon.

"Parce que jouer les touristes paumés ce n'est pas mieux peut être ?!" Kazuki se leva faisant tanguer le bateau.

"Oh, on ce calme vous deux, de toute façons les deux plans son nuls…mais l'important c'est qu'on sauve Ginji." S'interposa le brun au bandana.

Kazuki se rassis et reprit les jumelles, Ban reprit la barre d'une main et de l'autre toucha furtivement son collier jumeau à celui de Ginji.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vous mentez ! Je n'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous le voulez à la fin !" Ginji ne retenait déjà plus ses larmes et tentait plus que jamais de se libérer, les étincelles qui parcourait son corps montrait son état de nervosité.

"Mais nous voulons seulement comprendre comment tu as été fait…pour en faire d'autre comme toi." Le vieux lui enfonça un pieux de plus, toujours avec se même ton doucereux qu'il avait utilisé tout du long.

"Je ne vous laisserait pas faire une chose pareille ! Vous êtes ignoble ! Détachez moi !" continua de crier Ginji.

Obiya soupira. "Je crois qu'il ne coopéra pas…tant pis…rentabilisons le." Il se tourna et fit signe vers une grande porte métallique au fond de la pièce. "Yuji, allez donc chercher la machine du professeur Amano."

"Avec plaisir monsieur." Le scientifique retrouva son étrange gaîté et se dirigea vers la porte en trottinant et chantonnant.

"Je hais ce type, il et complètement cinglé." Lança Kaede.

"Je ne le paye pas pour être saint d'esprit mais pour être intelligent ma chère. Quant à toi mon garçon, tu va être content, nous allons expérimenté une des dernière inventions de ta mère…que nous avons amélioré cela va de soit."

Yuji revint avec une lourde machine monté sur un chariot, empêtrer de câble elle était apparemment relier à deux petit pylônes à auteur de buste d'homme. Ginji continuait de se débattre mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus lutter ainsi bien longtemps. Pendant une seconde il avait songé à coopéré du moins jusqu'à l'arrivé de Ban ou une opportunité de s'échapper…mais cela était hors de question…il ne permettrait jamais que quelqu'un puise avoir une enfance comme la sienne.

Le scientifique plaça un pylône de chaque côté de Ginji qui le regardait avec une haine qui lui était peu commune.

"Je vais t'expliquer en quoi ça consiste d'accord ? Ça m'amuse." Dit le brun avec un sourire. "La centrale qui est là bas va concentré l'énergie dans ces piles géante que tu vois derrière, ok ? Tu te rend compte qu'avec une seule se ses piles on peut alimenté un foyer moyen pendant toute une année ? C'est une invention géniale. Reste à voir si tu pourra en remplir quarante au moins avant de tombé d'épuisement, hunhun." Dit il en ricanant.

Les yeux de Ginji s'agrandirent de peur, ils allaient le presser comme un citron et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Yuji détacha une main de Ginji qui tenta immédiatement d'en tiré profit mais n'eu pas le temps car elle fut replacé sur l'un des pylônes. N espèce de clou retint la main de Ginji fixe, lui arrachant un autre cri de douleur.

"Ah oui, il faut que le sang coule pour une meilleur conductibilité." Dit le scientifique en se chargeant de l'autre main.

Ginji respirait fort, la douleur dans ses mains n'était pas insupportable mais ajouté à son mal de tête et sa douleur au cœur, il n'en pouvait plus…

"Maintenant on va voire ce que sa donne une fois allumé." Yuji en calencha un bouton sur la machine, avec l'air d'un enfant qui viens de recevoir un nouveau jouet.

Ginji ferma les yeux anticipent une douleur foudroyante, au début il ne ressentait qu'une sensation de chaleur dans les bras, puis elle se répandit dans son corps et devant de plus en plus intense. Très vite s'était comme si il se consumait de l'intérieur et il ne retint plus ses cris de douleurs. Tout son corps s'illumina et se mi à crépiter, Ginji ne souhaitait plus que mourir à cet instant, il voulait que cette torture s'achève. Un cri plus fort que les autre raisonna comme un appel désespéré.

"BAN-CHAAAAANNNN !!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AAARHHHH !" Ban se cambra sous la douleur, le corps tremblant.

"Ban !" s'écria Kazuki.

"Il faut faire vite…on a plus le temps…il faut sauver Ginji…" dit le maître du Jagan le visage déformé par la douleur et le front trempé de sueur.

Shido prit la barre et fit immédiatement cap vers l'île.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7 : Opportunitée

****

Warning: yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 7 : Opportunitée

"Obiya-sama !" s'écria une voix suivie de coups violents à la porte du laboratoire. Le vieux fit signe que l'on stop la machine, Yuji s'exécuta avec une moue de protestation, lui, semblait se délecter des cris de Ginji.

Le blond se calma instantanément, reprenant son souffle, haletant et dégoulinant de sueur, heureux que la douleur ne soit pas persistante, il était à la fois en colère mais avait aussi pitié de ses gens, il lança des regards chargé d'émotions contradictoires en directions de ses bourreaux, les larmes encore dans ses yeux chocolats._ Pourquoi ?…_pensa il. Les autres l'ignorèrent et Obiya quitta la pièce suivie de son garde du corps.

Le scientifique se permit alors de regarder ostensiblement l'ex-Raitei avec un sourire dérangeant. "Tu as une voix adorable…dommage que la pile ne soit remplit qu'à 58…"

Trop épuisé pour la réponse qu'il voulait dire, Ginji se contenta d'un gémissement plaintif en laissant retombé sa tête.

Kaede rentra soudainement dans la pièce accompagnée cette fois de Mizuki. Elle ne perdirent pas de temps et détachèrent Ginji sans le drogué à nouveau, le croyant trop affaibli pour se défendre. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" s'exclama le brun.

"Il faut vite le ramener dans sa cellule, soit prudent, il y aurait un intrus dans le bâtiment." Affirma la plus petite femme.

Ginji qui se laissait transporté par les deux femme sentit soudain une étincelle d'espoir se rallumé dans son corps, Ban-chan était il enfin là ? Non il était incapable de sentir sa présence à proximité…mais alors qui ? Ginji cacha son sourire en baissant la tête, qui que ce soit il profiterait de l'opportunité…il n'était pas si affaibli que s'emblait le croire les protecteurs…

"Attendez !" le scientifique les stoppa dans le couloir. "Il sera inoffensif avec ça." Il tenait dans sa main une grosse seringue dont le contenue était un liquide pourpre opaque. Ginji fronça les sourcils.

"Non ! Le maître a dit qu'il devait rester conscient…"commença à protester Kaede

"Ce n'est pas un sédatif…ça l'empêchera juste d'utilisé ses pouvoirs." Dit l'homme en plantant l'aiguille dans le bras de Ginji sans ménagement.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux sans pouvoirs se défendre…voila qui allait bien compliqué sa fuite.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ban ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher plus…"

"Je sait, il n'y a pas un embarcadère quelque part ? Tisseur c'est toi qui à la carte." Le brun ne tenait plus en place. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'île puis en directions de la côte derrière eux. "Il n'y a que quelques kilomètres entre les deux…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête le serpent ?" Shido commençait à comprendre les intentions de l'autre brun et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Pour confirmer ses doutes Ban s'approcha du bord du bateau. "Allez vous cacher prêt de la côte…si je ne suis pas revenus dans une heure…"

"Ban, on ne va pas te laisser y allé seul, ils cherchent peut être à nous attiré à l'intérieur ! Nous nous sommes approché trop facilement !"

Kazuki tenta de le raisonné mais il savait Ban têtu, il savait aussi que le maître du Jagan avait certainement flairé l'entourloupe et que c'était certainement pour cela qu'il leur demandaient de s'éloigner…il jeta un regard entendu à Shido, Ginji était leur empereur et ils n'allaient pas laisser tomber si prêt du but.

"Tss…comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec vous…vous ne me laissez pas le choix."

Ban se retourna alors vers eux Kazuki hoqueta rencontrant le Jagan, Shido resta figé. Le brun aux lunettes content de lui sauta dans l'eau affin de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparait encore de l'île alors que le voilier s'éloignait conduit par un Kazuki sous l'emprise d'un rêve.

Ban touchant la plage en maudissant le fait qu'il venait de gâché bêtement sa dernière utilisation.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaede et Mizuki disparurent après avec reconduit Ginji dans sa cellule et l'avoir confié au garde, le blond se dirigea vers le lit au fond, feignant l'extrême fatigue espérant ainsi que celui ci oublis de lui remettre les chaînes…

Alors que la porte allais être refermé, Ginji entendit des bruits étouffés, il se retourna pour regarder dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit le garde tombé à terre. Le joie monta en lui et il se releva et couru en direction de la porte.

"Ban-chan !" Ginji se stoppa net en voyant son sauveur ouvrit la porte en grand.

"Te…Teshimine." Malgré lui le blond eu un mouvement de recul…ce n'était pas possible…ce ne pouvais pas être lui…c'était trop…

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent arborait un sourire rassurant, il étendit les bras en signe d'invitation reconnaissant le gamin qu'il avait élevé. "Ginji."

Le blond ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta dans les bras de son vieil ami avec une exclamation de joie. Teshimine répondit à l'étreinte, heureux de le retrouver en bonne santé.

"Mais comment ?…" Ginji regarda sa prise pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif.

"Disons seulement que nous avons des amis et des ennemis en communs." Répondit il en ébouriffant les cheveux soyeux du blond. "J'aurais aimé être venu plus rapidement." Ajouta il en constatant l'état de Ginji.

La fine chemise d'hôpital dont il était uniquement vêtu ne faisait pas grand-chose pour cacher les marques de coups sur ses jambes et ses bras. Les bandages dont on avait recouvert ses mains était déjà rougis. Teshimine fronça les sourcils et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Ginji secoua la tête en signe de négation. "Ce n'est pas grave, tu es la maintenant…et je suis en vie." Son sourire ébloui la sombre pièce.

L'ancien Volt lui rendit puis sembla retrouvé soudainement son sérieux. "Tu pense avoir la force de t'échapper ?"

Le blond hocha la tête avec détermination, il était peut être pieds nus, dans un accoutrement peut approprié, blessé et incapable d'utilisé ses pouvoirs, mais ça n'enlevait en rien son envie d'être le plus loin d'ici possible. Distraitement, il porta sa main à l'endroit ou aurait du ce trouvé son pendentif, ne rencontrant que la peau sous le tissu, il soupira.

"Bien, Midô est ici. " A ces mots Ginji retourna son regard dans les yeux d'ambre de son ami. "Trouve le vite et sauvez vous d'ici…ils le veulent lui aussi."

Ginji ne comprit pas tout sur le moment, mais lorsque Teshimine lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, il l'interpella. "Attend… et toi ?"

L'homme se retourna avec un sourire en coin. "Tu n'a plus besoin de moi…et ils y a d'autres choses à régler." Puis il disparu dans le long couloir bétonné.

Ginji prit instinctivement la direction opposée. Il couru, ses pas raisonnants sur le bétons humide. Il avait peur de se perdre, bien évidemment, pourtant il continuait toujours droit devant sans même se soucier des croisements ou des portes qui s'offrait à lui, personne ne vint freiner sa course à son grand étonnent…sans doute Teshimine lui avait il déjà libérer le passage…oui ce devait être cela, il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions maintenant

Essoufflé, il arriva enfin devant une série de marche qui semblait s'évanouir dans l'obscurité. Déglutissant il les gravis une à une…Il savait que Ban n'était plus loin…encore un peut.

Il poussa la porte en haut des escaliers sans savoir pourquoi son cœur refusait de se calmer alors qu'il ne courait plus…de quoi avait il peur ? La lumière du jour l'aveugla et il porta sa main à son visage instinctivement pour s'en protéger. Il ne pu qu'entendre une autre porte s'ouvrir plus loin, prit de panique il commença à reculé dans l'ombre quant il pu enfin distingué la personne qui venait d'entrer.

"Ban-chan !"

Sans réfléchir il s'élança pour se jeter dans les bras de son amour ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'il était au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque…

Mais le regard glacial qu'il rencontra dans les yeux saphir du brun le stoppèrent dans son élan.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8 : Sauvetage

****

Warning: yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 8 : Sauvetage

Bleu nuit quant il réfléchissait, bleu lumineux quant il était excité ou combatif, bleu soir d'été quant il était heureux, bleu océan quant il était affectueux et aimant, …Ginji pouvait se vanter de connaître mieux que quiconque chaque subtil changement de teinte dans les yeux de Ban en fonctions de ses émotions. Ce n'était pas le fait que le brun soit trempé et dégoulinant qui avait stoppé Ginji dans on élan, mais ce regard…

Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour que ce bleu glace puisse à nouveau être tourné vers lui avec une t'elle intensité…il l'avait déjà vu ce regard…le jour ou ils s'étaient rencontré… et affronté.

"Ban-chan ?" tenta il en se rapprochant avec prudence.

Ban tremblait, ses mâchoires étaient serrée à lui en faire mal…il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à ses retrouvailles avec Ginji…ne savait pas quoi lui dire…comment réagir…quoi lui dire. Ses sentiments confus se muèrent donc en vive colère, non seulement contre Ginji pour avoir été aussi stupide…mais aussi contre lui-même pour avoir été incapable d'empêcher que son blond ne soit blessé. Le voir dans cet était ne faisait qu'accentué sa rage…

Ginji fit un pas de plus et tendis sa main vers le visage de Ban.

Le son de la peau claquant contre une autre raisonna fortement dans la petite pièce. Ginji se tenait la joue ou s'étalait déjà la marque rouge due à la gifle que Ban venait de lui infligé, les larmes aux yeux, il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension…le frapper ainsi ne ressemblait pas à Ban.

Toutes les émotions et les mots contenu de Ban venait de se déversé en ce geste, ce rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, le brun passa ses bras autour des épaules de Ginji et le serra fortement.

"Idiot ! Crétin ! Inconscient !" lâcha il avec une voix moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

"Ban-chan..." Ginji répondit à l'étreinte en entourant la taille de Ban, les épaules secoué de sanglots, il enfoui sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci affin de s'imprégné de son odeur qu'il avait cru oublié. Des gouttes d'eau glissant des cheveux de Ban tombèrent sur sa peau exposée et il frissonna.

Ban posa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et fit une légère pression, pour sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, qu'il était bien en vie…

"Ne me refait plus jamais ça…je t'aime beaucoup trop." Statua à il d'une voix plus calme et rassurante.

Les sanglots de Ginji redoublèrent d'intensité, bientôt il ne put plus contenir les larmes qu'il avait accumulé en ses quelques jours d'enfer. Une de ses main se libera et son poing heurta la poitrine de Ban sans grande conviction. "C'est pas ce que je voulais !…C'est pas ce que je voulais…ça fait trop mal…" répéta il encore et encore, entrecoupé par des hoquets violents en ponctuant à chaque fois d'un nouveau coup de plus en plus faible.

Le brun et laissa glissé et l'entraîna à genoux ou il le serra d'avantage incapable de trouvé les mots pour le consoler.

C'est caché entre deux étagèrent, appuyé contre un mur que Ginji se calma enfin après plusieurs minutes interminables, son cœur le faisait toujours atrocement souffrir car la douleur psychique dépassait largement la douleur physique, il ne voulais pas repensé à sa mère… de plus il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire, il se reprit.

"Je t'aime aussi…me pardonnera tu d'avoir été aussi stupide ?" Dit il à Ban qui ne l'avait jamais lâché.

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement. "Je ne sait pas encore… laisse moi un peut de temps…aux moins tu sait reconnaître ta bêtise" dit il finalement avec un sourire et en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ginji

Il se relevèrent tout les deux. Le blond passa vigoureusement sa main sur ses yeux pour en sécher ses larmes. Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus Ban le prit par la main. "Dépêchons nous de sortir d'ici avant que la nuit ne tombe." Le brun commença à se dirigé vers la porte quant il rencontra une résistance vis-à-vis de Ginji, il se retourna.

"Attend." Lui dit le blond. "Il y a quelque chose que je doit récupérer d'abord."

"Ginji nous n'avons pas le temps ! Il ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver !"

"Toi non plus tu n'a rencontré personne ?" demanda le blond

"Ah, une bonne vingtaine de gardes armé ne sont rien pour le grand Midô Ban !" dit il avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

Le blond rit doucement malgré lui. "C'est très important Ban…" il montra ses mains nues pour que Ban constate ce qui lui manquait. "C'est le symbole de notre promesse !…Ils doivent l'avoir mis avec mes autres affaires dans une chambre…Mais je ne sait pas ou on est !" insista le blond avec un couinement de petit chiot et le regard en prime.

Ban soupira, il était rare qu'il puise résisté à ses yeux là. "D'accord je te guide, mais on fait vite.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ban conduisis Ginji dans les couloirs interminables du manoir en évitant le plus possible la confrontation.

Il faisait le guet pendant que son compagnon vérifiait les chambres, cherchant celle qu'on lui avait dit avoir été préparé à son intention.

C'est avec une exclamation de joie contenue qu'il trouva enfin celle ou son sac a dos et ses vêtement pliés avait été disposé sur un lit au draps récemment changé à en jugé par l'odeur de propre qu'il dégageaient.

"Ban-chan, je ne la trouve pas !" s'exclama il en quête d'un peu d'aide.

Ban quitta le couloir pour l'aider à fouiller la chambre. Ginji avait remis ses vêtements et fouillait son sac à dos…quant ils se retournèrent au son de la porte se refermant.

Ryoko se tenait devant eux, dans une apparence et une attitude que Ginji n'avait jamais vue avant chez cette femme. Elle avait les cheveux ramener en chignon et portait une combinaison moulante noire épousant ses formes que le blond n'avait pas remarqué si avantageuse. Quatre espèces de couteaux de lancer entre chaque doigt de sa main gauche.

"C'est ça que vous cherchez ?" elle tira d'une poche à sa ceinture une chaîne en argent portant une bague ornée d'une pierre jaune et un pendentifs représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'un éclair.

Ginji voulu aller les récupérer mais Ban le bloqua avec son bras.

"Nous ne sommes pas venu pour joué, alors tu nous rend gentiment ce qui nous appartient la veille."

"La veille ! Non mais pour qui tu te prend !" Pesta elle

Ban eu tout juste eu le temps d'évité un couteau qui lui érafla la joue, il lécha le sang qui avait glissé jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres avec un air sadique. "Rapide." Ricana il. "Je sens que je vais m'amusé…tu va payer pour tout se que vous avez fait à Ginji."

Le blond recula, les yeux écarquillés, Ban lui faisait peur…si cette fille n'était pas prudente, il allait la massacrer. "Ban…"

La brune ri franchement, "Pense tu, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour rencontré tes yeux de maudit !" Elle lança les bijoux en directions de l'ex-empereur. "Tient je n'en ai plus besoin, j'ai ce que je voulais, Midô Ban est Fâaaachééé." Ajouta elle moqueuse.

"Tu ne vas pas rire encore longtemps !" le brun s'élança sur elle. "SNAKE…" il s'arrêta soudainement en plein élan.

La femme se remis et rire. "Ahaha ! Mes lames sont empoisonnées, j'adore les araignées." Chantonna elle. "Pauvre choux tes muscles sont tous raides ? Ça aurait été moins rapide si tu ne t'était pas agité ! Rassure toi ce n'est que temporaire mais ça me laisse tout le temps de…"

Dans sa joua d'avoir accomplit sa mission, elle avait oublié Ginji qui lui lança un vase en plaine tête, elle ne reprit ses esprit qu'en le voyant prêt à sauter par la fenêtre qu'il venait de briser avec une chaise, Ban dans ses bras.

"Ne fait pas ça sombre crétin ! Il y a la falaise en bas !"

Ginji regardait les vagues qui venait s'échoué violement contre la parois rocheuse en contrebas, il déglutit. "Je ne mourrait pas. " affirma il avec détermination, il regarda Ban qui bougea à peine les lèvre, l'approbation de son geste dans le regard. "Car il y as des gens qui m'aiment et qui m'attendent." Sa phrase se termina alors qu'il s'élançait dans le vide, son amour tenu fermement entre ses bras.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Kazuki pestait cela faisait plus d'une demi heure que lui est Shido attendait le moindre signe de Ban contraient et forcé de se retiré de la mission de sauvetage à cause du Jagan. Ils étaient maintenant assez loin de l'île et pouvait enfin voir la maison par derrière grâce aux jumelles. Le soleil se couchait et son inquiétude grandissait mais Ban lui avait demandé de lui laisser une heure, ne pouvait ils pas lui accordé un peut de confiance…

"Tu vois quelques chose Kazuki ?" demanda le Beast Master. Des deux c'était lui qui avait le plus envie de faire voire sa façon de pensé au maître du Jagan.

Il lui en voulait atrocement d'avoir osé lui faire voir un rêve pareil. D'abord tout était merveilleux, il était heureux, il se voyait dans le mariage dont il avait toujours rêver avec ses amis, les membre de son clan…mais au moment de soulever le voile de la marié…la ou il s'attendait à trouvé sa douce et précieuse Madoka plus belle que jamais…il ne rencontra que les yeux améthyste et le sourire carnassier d'Akabane Kurôdo…son hurlement de désespoir avait même effrayé Kazuki.

Cela lui avait rappeler que ce psychopathe semblait le suivre partout et le harceler ses dernier temps…il s'inquiétait pour la jeune violoniste, qui sait de quoi était il capable pour compromettre leur relation. ?

Le brun au bandeau soupira s'apprêtant a prendre son téléphone affin de s'assuré du bien être de Madoka, il sursauta quant Kazuki cria soudainement.

"La ! J'ai vu tombé quelque chose de vert et blanc ! Mon dieu ils sont tombé de la falaise Shido !"

Le Beast master se mordis la lèvre inférieure…maintenant ils devaient s'assuré de les retrouver en vie…

TBC


	10. Chapter 9 : Rêve ?

****

Warning: yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 9 : Rêve ?

__

Son monde n'était plus que ténèbres, aucun son, aucune odeur, aucune couleur…

Un petit garçons au cheveux bruns vint troubler l'immensité vide. Il était assis la tête entre ses genoux qu'il avait entouré de ses bras et ses pleurs venait troublé le silence.

Un autre petit garçon aux cheveux bruns en pics et aux yeux noisette s'approcha alors lentement de lui, d'un mouvement assuré il déposa sa main sur les cheveux de l'autre garçon.

"Pourquoi tu pleure ?" demanda il de sa petite voix timide.

Le garçon aux cheveux lisse éloigna la main d'un geste de la tête.

"Ça ne te regarde pas !" cracha il.

"Une tête de mule ? Alors moi aussi je serait une tête de mule." Il s'assit à côté de l'enfant triste en croisant les bras. "Je resterait là jusqu'à ce que tu me dise ce qui ne vas pas."

Et il en resta là…le temps s'écoula…des minutes peut être des heures ou plus, comment en être sur dans ce monde de vide ? Et le petit brun frêle continuait de pleurer, il laissait de temps à autre sortir un œil d'entre ses bras, des lunettes violettes en masquaient la couleur. Il faisait ça pour s'assuré que le garçon au yeux chocolat était toujours là…et s'était le cas, il ne bougeait pas, le fixait…l'autre qui voulais rester seul, fini par s'énerver.

"D'accord je vais te le dire ! Mais après tu disparais. "

L'enfant joyeux hocha la tête et lui souri. L'autre releva la tête dévoilant un visage fin encadré par ses cheveux tombant et la moitié du visage recouvert par de larges lunettes aux verres violets

"C'est m'a maman…elle ne m'aime plus. Elle dit que je suis un monstre…que…et…elle m'a frappé…moi je voulais seulement la protéger…me défendre…je voulais pas ce qui est arrivé…" le petit garçon ne su pas ce qui lui prit mais il se confia entièrement à son voisin, sa voix entrecoupé de sanglots.

"Tu sait moi je ne me souvient plus de ma maman…mais de toute façon on m'a toujours dit que qui que l'on soit…on trouve quelqu'un qui nous aime pour ce que l'on est à l'intérieur et pas pour ce que l'on semble être. Moi je peut dire que tu n'est pas un monstre."

Le sourire du gamin illuminait presque les ténèbres, ses paroles avait sans doute atteint leur objectifs puisque peut à peut les larmes de l'autre enfant se tarirent. Alors il se releva.

"Comme promis je disparaît." Et il se mit à courir dans l'obscurité.

"Attend ! Ginji !"

Ginji ? Il ignorait comment il connaissait ce prénom, mais ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ne voulais plus qu'il parte…il ne voulait plus être seul. Il s'élança à sa suite.

Et il couru toujours devant lui guidé par un fil invisible…alors qu'il courait son apparence se transformait, il grandissait… comme si une année c'était écoulé entre chaque foulée. Bientôt il atteint l'age adulte. Il était un jeune homme au traits harmonieux et bien définis…il tendit la main pour touché l'épaule de l'autre jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos, seulement il était encore trop loin.

"Ginji !" appela il une nouvelle fois de sa voix devenu elle aussi adulte.

L'interpellé se retourna, on devinait encore les traits vieilli de l'enfant souriant, pourtant il ne souriait plus. Ses cheveux était devenus blond et remontait au dessus de son front comme pour défié la gravité lui donnait un air de maturité. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rieurs, ils brillaient d'un éclat doré où l'on pouvait à peine distingué la mélancolie derrière la colère.

Ce n'était pas Ginji…c'était Raitei.

Il se retourna complètement, révélant qu'il soutenait dans ses bras le corps inanimé d'un autre blond lui étant en tout point semblable, à la différence que les cheveux lui tombait dans les yeux lui donnant un air plus juvénile.

"Qu'a tu fait ?" accusa il.

Le brun surprit recula. "Rien…je…"

"Justement ! Tu n'a rien fait pour le protéger !" lança Raitei, son visage gardant toujours son expression froide et distante.

"Je ne pouvais pas savoir." Le brun pris sa tête entre ses mains.

"C'est trop tard…je le garde avec moi…je serait le protéger." Il disait cela alors qu'il penchait son visage vers les lèvres entrouvertes de l'autre blond.

Voyant cela le brun réagit avant que Raitei ne l'embrasse. " Je t'aime ! Parce que je l'aime lui et que tu en fait parti…mais tu ne fait que le détruire !"

"Qu'est-ce j'ai fait que tu ne fait pas toi aussi monstre ?"

"Je…non…" le brun baissa la tête désemparé, Ginji était le seul qui ne l'avait jamais traité de monstre. "Il ne te laissera pas prendre le contrôle." Affirma il avec plus d'assurance.

L'empereur de la foudre afficha un rictus moqueur. "Et qui a dit que je voulais prendre le contrôle ?"

Soudainement une lumière aveuglante envahi les ténèbres.

&

L'air revint dans les poumons de Ban qui se mit à tousser. Il retrouva rapidement les sensations qui lui indiquèrent l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il pouvait sentir ses vêtements mouillés qui le firent frissonner de froid, le bruit du vent dans les arbres à proximité…le sable contre son visage.

Il combattis pour ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre et se redressa en position assise tant bien que mal avec un gémissement. Sa vue lui revint en même temps que sa conscience. Il était sur une petite plage de sable et pouvait entendre le flux et le reflux de la mer derrière lui, il presque nuit, le soleil finissait de tomber par delà l'horizon.

Enfin les souvenirs des événements précédents lui revirent en mémoire. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à chercher frénétiquement autour de lui.

"Ginji ! Ginji répond moi !"

Il se releva mais retomba aussitôt dans le sable tremblant, la drogue faisait toujours effet. Il jura avant d'essayer de se relever plus lentement.

Trop peut concentrer il ne remarqua pas l'arrivé de Shido qui lui souhaita un bon retour avec un coup de poing.

Ban retomba à genoux alors que son agresseur le prenait par le col.

"Ça c'était pour le Jagan ! Et pour Ginji !"

Cette phrase sembla redonné un peut de clarté dans la tête de Ban. "Ginji ! Où est Ginji ?! Lâche moi macaque !"

"Shido ! Par ici !" la voix de Kazuki raisonna de derrière les rochers un peut plus loin.

Le brun tenta une fois de plus de ce lever mais cette fois ci Shido lui vint en aide il passa un bras de Ban sur ses épaules pour le soutenir étonné que celui-ci ne proteste pas un minimum.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voix du tisseur Ban titubant légèrement et la respiration saccadée…il ne l'avait pas dit à Ginji mais il avait été blessé durant son combat contre les hommes D'Obiya. Il porta sa main sur ses côtes, apparemment ce qui n'était qu'une fissure devait c'être aggravé en fracture. Shido le regardait avec un œil inquiet mais ne laissa rien paraître il continuait à marcher en direction des rochers…

Là ils retrouvèrent l'efféminé assis dans le sable sur ses genoux reposait la tête de Ginji apparemment inconscient.

Le cœur de Ban manqua un battement, il s'échappa de la pise de Shido pour venir s'agenouillé à côté de Kazuki, tendant les bras vers Ginji.

"Il respire et son pouls et normal, mais…" dit le brun au long cheveux en faisant glisser Ginji dans les bras de Ban. Le brun savait ce qu'il avait…il avait vu l'un des couteau de la femme touché le blond lui aussi…peut être le poison ne faisait il effet que maintenant.

Le maître du Jagan relâcha un soupir de soulagement, pourtant l'obscurité du soir tombant ne l'empêcha pas de voir la jambe du blond, entaillé sur toute la longueur du mollet, elle saignait encore même après avoir été trempé dans l'eau de mers, il avait été égratigné par des morceaux de verres sur ses bras dont l'un se trouvait gonflé et d'un bleu anormal.

Il porta la tête de Ginji à son visage et embrassa ses cheveux humides tout en passant une main dedans. "Tu est sauvé maintenant…je ne les laisserait pas te reprendre…"

Le Beast Master qui était jusque la rester en retrait s'avança à son tour. "Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital tout les deux, et vite."

Ban lui donna un coup de coude quant il essaya de lui prendre Ginji. "Non, pas ici…il faut qu'on retourne à Shinjuku…il vont nous retrouvé si on reste ici."

"Ban." calmement, Kazuki lui désigna un point à l'horizon, il tourna la tête et regarda dans la direction désigner.

L'île de son malheur était encore visible, on la voyait d'autant mieux qu'une partie de la forêt la recouvrant était en flammes de même que le bâtiment nichée au bord d'une falaise d'où s'échappait d'immense panache de fumée noire.

"Le manoir a explosé…alors que nous vous cherchions." Affirma l'héritier Fuchoin.

Ban se refrogna, il repensa au fait qu'il avait trouvé Ginji en fuite et que celui-ci n'avait rencontré personne en route. "Tch…on dirait que nous avons eu de l'aide extérieure…"

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et Ban ne protesta plus quant ils lui prenaient Ginji et le relevèrent dans l'intention de retourné là ou ils avaient caché la Subaru. Il préféra se laisser retourner dans le monde des rêves.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10 : Sommeil

****

Warning : yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 10 : Sommeil

Deux mois plus tard…

L'ex Raitei était étendu sur un lit au drap blanc. Bien sur en deux mois ses blessures avait eu le temps de guérir mais il en restait toujours une, plus profonde et bien plus difficile à soigner.

Il semblait dormir paisiblement à en jugé par la façon sereine dont montait et descendait sa poitrine. Le silence était troublé par la voix de l'homme pour qui il comptait le plus au monde, assis sur une chaise près du lit, tenant la main de son compagnon, il continuait à lui parler, encore et encore, n'obtenant jamais aucune réponse de la part du blond.

"Les médecins m'on dit que tu avait fait une réaction à cause du poison et d'une sorte de médicament que l'on donne aux épileptiques…qu'est-ce que ces salauds on ils bien pu te faire…se n'était censé être qu'un léger coma, alors pourquoi ne me revient tu pas…Ginji…"

Une fois de plus, Ban soupira et baissa la tête résignée à ce que sa question ne soit connu que de lui.

Une légère brise entra par la fenêtre laisser ouverte faisant voleté les rideau, Ban en apprécia la caresse.

"Tu lui raconte encore cette histoire ?"

Le brun se tourna surprit par le son de cette voix. Wan Paul se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte rester ouverte, il lui souriait les bras croisé sur son torse.

Ban lui rendit son sourie bien que plus triste et fatigué, il passa sa main dans les cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il réagi quant je lui raconte…ça lui aurait fait plaisir que tu vienne enfin lui rendre visite."

"J'ai été très occupé…" Le roux hocha la tête et s'avança vers le lit. Il posa sur celle de Ban, elle-même tenant la main de Ginji. "Il a l'ai si paisible…alors que toi…"

Il jeta un regard prolongé sur Ban. Le maître du Jagan était dans un pauvre état, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffé, redevenus lisse et lui tombait sans arrêt dans les yeux eux même ternes et des cernes noires bien imprimée prouvait son manque de sommeil, il semblait encore plus pale et plus maigre que d'ordinaire. De plus Paul pouvait dire à la façon dont les muscles de sa main ce crispaient, qu'il était à cran. Voyant le regard insistant du roux, Ban récupéra ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et cacha de nouveaux ses yeux.

Le patron du Honky Tonk secoua la tête, il allait reprendre quant Ban l'interrompit.

"Tu sait ou en est l'enquête ?"

"Hum hum, Makubex à encore trouvé deux laboratoires…Kazuki et Jûbei les ont détruit, les données qu'ils on récupéré son en cour d'analyse. Personnellement je pense que c'était juste des labos de sous traitant."

Ban baissa la tête "Tch, si je pouvait moi mettre la main sur ces enfoirés…" sa remarque était sifflante montrant combien il cachait sa colère.

"Tu doit rester auprès de Ginji, il a besoin de toi." Paul vit le pendant une seconde la tristesse remplacé la colère dans le regard du brun. " Ne t'en fait pas…il ne pourra plus rien lui faire, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps…le vieux était déjà ruiné."

Ban sembla se sentir mieux à ces paroles, il détacha un autre lourd soupir.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire quant il se réveillera ? J'ai utilisé toute nos économies pour payé l'hôpital…on va devoir retourné vivre dans la Subaru…je voulait autre chose pour lui."

Paul émit un léger rire ce qui énerva Ban, il se releva brusquement, une étincelle dansant dans ses yeux sous les mèches sombres. "Mon malheur t'amuse donc tellement !"

Paul se reprit tant bien que mal, le rire toujours perceptible dans sa voix. "Non, non…c'est juste que…je trouve que…il t'aime ! Il restera avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, tu est stupide de t'inquiéter pour ça, tu devrait croire en lui." Le rouquin posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

"Ne te moque pas de moi vieil homme !" le brun retourna alors son regard vers l'endormi observant affectueusement le contour de son visage tranquille avec un léger sourire réservé à lui seul. "Mais c'est vrai…tu as raison, je suis un idiot."

Paul ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux bruns. "Tout va bien, je le suis occupé de votre loyer…par contre je l'ait rajouté sur votre ardoise."

"Vieux renard ! Alors qu'on avait presque fini de rembourser !"

Les deux se mirent alors à rires, soulagé. Puis un silence réconfortant tomba. Ban s'était réinstallé sur la chaise et Paul était allé à côté de la fenêtre, appréciant tout particulièrement les murmures du vent.

"Va donc manger un morceau…je veille sur lui…tu devrait te reposé aussi, il n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça." Affirma le trentenaire sans dévier son regard de la fenêtre.

"Tu parle comme le dresseur de singes…pff je vais juste me chercher un truc au distributeur, il faut lui faire ses exercices musculaire. " dit il en passant sa main sur la joue chaude de Ginji.

"Non, va à la cafeteria, tu as besoin d'un vrai repas. Je m'occupe de lui."

Cette fois il tourna son regard vers Ban et celui-ci comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Il quitta la chambre en pestant après un au revoir à Ginji, il ajouta en pointant son doigt face au roux. "Et t'a intérêt à bien lui faire faire ses exercices !"

Paul sourit avant de s'approché du lit au reposait celui qui autrefois faisait tremblé le Mugenjô…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ban avançait péniblement dans les longs couloirs aux couleurs unis et froides. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé quitté le chevet de son être aimé aussi longtemps.

Il avait d'abord pensé que son repas ne lui prendrait pas plus d'un quart d'heure, mais le destin avait joué contre lui. La cafeterait se trouvait en fait à l'autre bout de l'hôpital, de plus nombre d'ascenseur était en pannes ou en cours de révisions, il avait fait toute les marches d'escalier, c'était perdu deux fois, avait raccompagné une veille dame perdu elle aussi, pour enfin au bout de trois quart d'heure arrivé devant la cafétéria. Le problème, c'était qu'il restait encore dix minutes avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses portes.

Renonçant à s'arracher les cheveux, Ban s'installa dans un siége affin d'attendre patiemment l'ouverture, il n'avait quant même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Mais voilà, il veillait sur Ginji nuit et jour trouvant d'habitude difficilement le sommeil, la fatigue accumulée eu raison de lui…il ne se réveilla que environ une heure et demi plus tard à cause de… la faim ! Il prit rapidement quelque chose à mangé s'assurant de ne pas être venu pour rien.

En colère contre tout le monde en général mais aussi et surtout contre l'autre vieux là qui l'avait envoyé dans cette situation et loin de son partenaire, il reprit le chemin en sens inverse.

S'est en arrivant à l'étage ou ce trouvait la chambre de Ginji qu'il remarqua une atmosphère étrange, puis du bout du couloir il aperçu les cheveux roux familier de Paul à l'extérieur de la chambre. Sentant que quelque chose n'était pas normal, il pressa le pas et se retrouva rapidement à courir dans le couloir. Il ignora la réprimande d'une infirmière et se dépêcha d'atteindre Paul qu'il empoigna par le col.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait ! Tu ne devait pas le quitter !"

"Le médecin ne m'a pas permis de rester. " dit il en souriant devant l'attitude surprotectrice du brun.

"Le médecin ! Quel médecin ? "

Une infirmière qui au grand damne de Ban avait prit Ginji en affection durant son séjour interrompit leur conversation en arrivant prés d'eux toute essoufflée.

"Mr Midô ! Ah enfin je vous trouve, je vous ait chercher partout ! Entré donc vite ! Vite !"

Sans préavis elle poussa Ban dans la chambre de Ginji. D'abord le regard tourné vers l'infirmière en vu de protesté il le tourna vite dans la chambre en entendant une autre voix demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

Ses yeux incrédules se posèrent sur la forme qu'il était habitué à voir étendu, maintenant assise le dos calé par des coussins, une spatule posé sur sa langue tiré alors que le médecin obresvait sa gorge.

"Ginji…"

Ban avait la voix cassé par la joie, mais aussi sans qu'il sache pourquoi, un soupçon de peine…mais c'était bien des larmes de joie qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses yeux lorsqu'il se précipita pour allé immédiatement enlacé son bien aimé…les yeux chocolats rieurs et le sourires lumineux qui lui répondirent lui avait tant manqué…

L'étreinte de Ginji manquait un peut de vigueur pourtant elle était bien là, le blond essaya de dire quelque chose mais sa voix éraillé refusa de fonctionner comme il l'entendait.

"Ba…an…" parvint il seulement à articulé.

Ce fut amplement suffisant pour le brun qui attendait ça depuis deux mois, malheureusement leur bonheur ne fit que de courte duré car le médecin ce permis d'interrompre Ban.

" Je suis désolé jeune homme, mais si vous n'êtes pas de la famille je vais devoir vous demander d'attendre dehors."

"Mais enfin Dr. Tenma…" protesta l'infirmière.

"Je suis son…"

Commença Ban, mais la main de Ginji le stoppa. Il regarda son partenaire qui lui faisait un signe de négation de la tête ainsi qu'un sourire, puis ses yeux marron se tournèrent vers la porte signifiant à Ban qu'il préférait qu'il attende dehors. Le brun soupira mais souri tout de même en quittant la chambre…d'habitude s'était plutôt lui qui s'efforçait de ne pas dévoilé la vrai nature de leur relation en public…

Il retrouva Paul devant la porte.

"Paul ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit !"

"Je voulais que tu ais la surprise."

Il fut énormément surprit lorsque Ban l'enlaça. "Ce n'est pas une coïncidence hein…je te laisse tout seul avec lui et voila…tu as fait quelque chose avoue."

Sa voix calme mais sur d'elle déstabilisa un peut Paul peut habitué à de t'elle démonstration de la part du jeune homme. Cela lui rappela de bons souvenirs, de ceux qu'il gardait précieusement au fond de son cœur.

"Je n'ai rien fait de bien spécial, il a tout fait tout seul…" répondit il simplement.

Ban s'en contenta…après tout, même si elle l'agaçait, il aimait bien la petite part de mystère que gardait l'homme aux lunettes noires.

"Il faut que je retourna à Shinjuku, le train ne va pas m'attendre."

"Tu ne veux voir attendre pour voir Ginji ?"

"Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas de moi dont il va avoir besoin…ne t'inquiète pas, j'informerait les autre de son réveil…profité bien de l'un l'autre." Ajouta il en disparaissant dans le couloir avec un signe de main.

Ban se retourna alors vers la porte de la chambre avec un petit ricanement. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière l'invita à entrer avec un grand sourire.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11 : Sourires

****

Warning : yaoi BanxGinji,! Chapitre contenant des relations sexuelles entre hommes plus ou moins suggérées !

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Je le répète ! Chapitre ne convenant pas aux mineurs non avertis !

Passage marqué par des étoiles.

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 11 : Sourires

Ban entra dans la chambre, prêt à entendre les nouvelles du médecin, il ne réussi pas se retenir de regarder longuement son amour. Ginji semblait un peut déboussolé, mais il était souriant en voyant Ban…cela aurait put tromper n'importe qui sauf Ban qui remarqua immédiatement le petit manque de quelque chose dans son regard.

Le brun retourna alors ses yeux vers le médecin attendant son verdict.

"Bien, votre ami semble s'être très bien remis." Il souri, Ban lui rendit un sourire plus par politesse. "Il a un peut la gorge enflé mais c'est parce qu'il n'a pas utilisé sa voix depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas un problème si il ne force pas trop et fait quelques exercices."

Ban s'impatientait, il voulais pouvoir avoir un peut de temps seul avec Ginji et cette homme semblait vouloir le faire attendre.

"Et quant pourra il sortir ?" il croisa ses bras pour montré son impatience. Ginji, assit sur le lit recevait quelques dernières attentions et indications de la part de l'infirmière, attisant en même temps la jalousie de Ban.

"Ah est bien, son corps est encore épuisé, il a besoin de repos…aussi nous le garderons en observation cette nuit, je viendrait signer le feuille de sortie demain matin." Termina il enfin avec un grand sourire commercial.

Ban hocha la tête, puis après un regard à Ginji et une légère hésitation, il ajouta. "Merci pour tout, docteur."

"De rien, c'est mon métier. Ayumi, nous pouvons y aller." Finalement il quitta la chambre suivit de l'infirmière qui gloussait bêtement donnant envie à Ban de frapper dans quelque chose.

Il se ravisa et préféra s'avancer lentement vers Ginji. Le blond paraissait vouloir éviter son regard, il fixait ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Ban se pencha près de lui, prit son menton du bout des doigts et lui releva la tête.

Il cru que son cœur allait mourir quant il vis le visage de Ginji…, le blond avait les yeux embué de larmes retenus, les lèvres tremblantes et le regard fuyant. Les événement précédent son comas était encore flous dans son esprit, cependant il en ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur qui lui faisait affreusement mal et il savait que Ban pouvait le sentir.

"Ginji…"

Le blond se jeta soudainement dans ses bras, le serrant comme si il pouvait disparaître à chaque instant, Ban lui rendit évidement son étreinte, bien qu'avec un peut moins de ferveur.

"Le docteur m'a dit…deux mois…je n'arrête pas de te faire du mal…comment ce fait il que tu reste encore avec quelqu'un comme moi."Dit le blond d'une petite voix enroué et laborieuse. Les événement précédent son comas était encore flous dans son esprit, il en ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur qui lui faisait affreusement mal.

Le cœur de Ban se serra…comment pouvait il penser un chose pareille…il sentit deux larmes silencieuse tomber dans son cou. Il s'éloigna un peut de Ginji, l'observa longuement, puis se pencha pour recueillir les larmes avec deux baisers plein d'amour.

"Je ne t'ai jamais quitté et je ne te quitterais jamais…quelques soit les erreurs que tu fait…parce que sans tes gaffes incessantes tu ne serait pas toi…et parce que…nous n'avons toujours pas fait ce voyage en Europe."

Ginji ne retint pas un petit ricanement, "Tu est resté la tout le temps ?" il se détacha doucement de Ban pour se rallongé, ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui, sa gorge lui faisant mal à chaque parole.

"Tout les jours, et même la nuit. Je dormait là, regarde." Il lui désigna un lit de camp replié contre un mur, Ginji esquissa un léger sourire, mais il se sentait peiné d'avoir causé autant de souci à Ban. Il le voyait, ses cernes, sa maigreur…

"J'ai cru que…c'était comme si…dans un sens j'avais conscience que tu était à côté de moi, j'était bien et parfois je crois que j'entendait même ta voix…et puis tu n'était plus la…j'ai eu si peur que tu m'ais abandonné." Le blond essuya ses yeux du dos de sa main pou retenir une nouvelle série de larmes.

Ban passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'or avec un sourire attendrit. "Eh, je ne suis parti que pendant quelques heures…"

Ginji eu un léger rire. "Tu crois que j'avais la notion du temps ?"

Ban ris avec lui, c'était bon de l'entendre, puis il soupira "Tout le monde était si inquiet pour toi…même Paul est venu te rendre visite, nous sommes toujours à Nyuzen tu sait."

"Je suis désolé Ban…je ne voulais pas causer tant de souci…"

"Tout va bien maintenant, on va rentrer à Shinjuku et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre tu verra." Ban s'installa à la tête du lit, son dos contre le mur, Ginji se retourna affin de poser sa tête sur sa jambe repliée, c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit ce que Ban venait de dire.

"Nyuzen ? C'est quoi ? Pourquoi on est pas à Shinjuku ?"

Ban cogna l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, désespéré, après tout il ne fallait pas en attendre beaucoup de son crétin…surtout après deux mois de coma…

"Laisse tombé, on verra plus tard d'accord ? Que dirait tu de faire un brun de toilette, hum ?" là Ban sentait qu'il avait besoin d'une cigarette, mais l'infirmière avait refermer la fenêtre.

"Oui, je prendrait bien une douche…mais…" Ginji regardait Ban avec des yeux de petit chiot sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà gagné, il le faisait pour la bonne cause car il avait sûrement beaucoup manqué à Ban.

"Raahh, d'accord je vais t'aider." Se plaignit Ban…mais son fort intérieur affichait un grand sourire béa.

Il aida Ginji à se relever puis le conduisis vers la salle de bain adjacente, ses muscles engourdis par l'inactivité ne facilitait pas la tâche, il manquait de trébucher tout les deux ou trois pas, en fin de compte il aurait vraiment besoin de Ban sous la douche.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ginji vis son reflet dans le miroir et fit une moue boudeuse, la nourriture par perfusion l'avait laissé dans un état proche de celui de Ban qui lui-même grimaça en voyant le sien. Finalement il haussa les épaules.

"Bah, ce n'est que du muscle, on récupérera vite." Voulu il se convaincre lui-même. Ginji hocha la tête.

Le brun retira sa chemise et aida Ginji à faire de même avec le haut de son pyjama, ensuite il le fit se soutenir au lavabo avant d'aller allumer la douche. Passant sa main sous le flux d'eau, il vérifia la température puis se retourna vers Ginji qui avait réussi à se déshabillé complètement. Souriant, il s'approcha du blond de sa démarche féline tout en déboutonnant son jean, soutenant ses yeux bleus dans ceux chocolat, il prit les mains de Ginji et les posa sur ses hanches. Sensuellement, il le poussa a retiré les derniers remparts de tissus entre eux, puis il ramena Ginji contre lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Comme tu m'a manqué…"

Ginji caressa alors le dos de Ban de ses mains tremblantes. "Je suis désolé…Ban-chan."

Le brun ne pu retenir le frisson qui le parcourut. "Dit le encore…s'il te plait." Sa voix mourut étouffé dans le cou du blond.

"Je…suis désolé." Ginji ne comprit pas bien ce que Ban voulais dire. Le brun lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme.

"Ce n'est pas de tes excuses dont j'ai besoin mon amour."

Ginji comprit finalement et ricana. "Ban-chan." Dit il avec un ton joueur.

Son rire contamina Ban qui s'y mit lui aussi. "Poussssinnn !"

"Bah ! J'ai horreur quant tu m'appelle comme ça."

Obtenant l'effet désirer sur l'expression de Ginji, Ban ris de plus bel.

Puis peut après, ils se retrouvèrent enfin sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ginji avait les bras autour du cou de Ban, de peur que ses jambes affaiblis ne se dérobent sous lui, il soupira d'aisance quant l'eau détendit ses muscles.

#Le brun commença à lui masser le dos en lui appliquant du savon du mieux qu'il pouvait dans leur position, ne manquant pas de couvrir de baisers la peau tendre de son cou. Ginji rejeta sa tête en arrière et soupira de plaisir.

"Aaah Ban-chan…"

Le brun avait du mal à résister aux soupirs et aux plaintes que faisait le blond, alors il l'éloigna de lui faisait mine de vouloir lui lavé le torse.

"On ne peut pas Ginji…tu est trop fatigué." L'ex-Raitei fis une moue absolument adorable aux yeux de son amant. "Mais je te promet…que quant on rentrera…je te ferait l'amour comme jamais."

Ginji fis un sourire charmeur devant la proposition. "Au point de faire sauté les plombs de l'immeuble ?"

Ban se retint de rire, Ginji était difficilement sexy avec sa voix enrouée. "C'est déjà fait ça, que dirait tu du quartier cette fois ci ?"

Le rouge colora les joues de Ginji et cela ne venait pas de la température de l'eau qui semblait avoir monté de plusieurs degrés soudainement. Ils se mirent à rirent doucement tout les deux, Ban n'avait pas ris autant depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Le brun reprit ses attentions, il lavait soigneusement les cheveux blond, massant délicatement le cuir chevelu puis descendit lentement sur le corps finement musclé du blond qui se soutenait comme il pouvait.

Ban le poussa alors sous l'eau pour le rincer, Ginji s'étonna de ne pas voir Ban se relever. Il hoqueta soudainement en sentant le contact brûlant de la langue de son amant sur son intimité.

"Ba-Ban-chan…tu avait dit…"

"Shhh, je n'ai pas pu résisté…on peut ce limité à ça…"

Toute protestation s'éteignit dans la bouche de Ginji quant Ban commença son mouvement avec une certaine expérience. Halant et venant sur la hampe dresser, il s'imprégnait de tout gémissements et soupirs qu'émettait la merveilleuse voix de son blond. N'y tenant plus, il porta la main à son entrejambe pour que sa main libre accompagne les mouvements dans sa bouche.

Ginji était appuyé contre les carreaux froid du murs, la respirations agité et difficile, l'eau chaude de la douche s'écoulant sur sa tête et le haut de son corps, ses mains s'agrippaient à tout ce qu'elle trouvaient, le mur, les cheveux de Ban, ses épaules…

"Ban…Ban-chan…je…"

Se sentant arrivé au point d'orge, il tenta d'avertir son amant qui ne fit que raffermir sa prise. Ban le désirait, il voulait tout de lui, voulais cette sensation de vie. Il avala goulûment le nectar quant le blond s'assouvi enfin avec un râle rauque. Ban ne tarda plus lui-même et se déversa dans sa propre main appelant Ginji dans un gémissement étouffé.#

Ginji se laissa glissé le long du carrelage froid pantelant, Ban fixa son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux mis clos s'ouvrirent et ses lèvres rougies affichèrent un sourie satisfait que Ban lui rendit avant de les capturé en un baiser passionné. Il le libera encore plus essoufflé.

Le brun le rinça et se lava lui-même. Quant il sortit Ginji de la douche celui-ci était déjà pratiquement endormi. Son air angélique tira un sourire au brun tout de même un peut peiné qu'il se laisse sécher et habiller avec autant de réaction qu'une poupée de chiffon toujours avec se sourire idiot sur le visage.

Il le plaça délicatement dans son lit et le blond soupira se qui semblait être un remerciement. Ban s'allongea à côté de lui il le prit dans ses bras et passa sa main entre les mèches humides, le sommeil le rattrapa rapidement lui aussi.

"Tu as perdu Raitei, tu n'a pas pu le retenir loin de moi." Murmura il avant que ses yeux ne se ferme.

Il ne remarqua pas une paupière se rouvrir paresseusement sur un œil noisette et un sourire illuminé le visage qui l'accompagnait.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12 : Retour

****

Warning : yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 12 : Retour

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que les Get Backers étaient rentré chez eux. Ils avaient eu la grande surprise d'être accueilli par une grande fête organisée par les amis de Ginji au Honky Tonk.

Ban en ruminait encore, ces idiots lui avait accaparé l'attention de Ginji toute la soirée, en même temps il avait été heureux de voir le blond rire, sourire de bon cœur, discuter joyeusement avec ses amis. Pendant quelques heures au moins, personne n'avait repensé ou reparlé de toute cette mésaventure et pour ça Ban leur en était reconnaissant.

Ils étaient retournés dans leur appartement complètement épuisé, riant comme deux adolescents ivres, Ban avait réclamé la salle de bain en premier et Ginji à son grand étonnement n'avait pas protesté. C'est avant qu'il ne commence à faire courir l'eau qu'il entendit quelque chose, un bruit au début si faible qu'il pensait que cela était l'œuvre de son imagination, puis plus intense et cela lui fendit le cœur. Ginji pleurait…il n'y avait pas de doutes…et là il compris que la blessure de son aimée était de celle qui ne guérissent pas facilement…

Les jours suivant, Ban ne pût que constater avec impuissance le comportement de son amant. Le blond était des plus étrange. En face de ses amis il agissait comme si de rien était, arborant son habituelle attitude de garçon joyeux… Mais Ban s'avait, ce n'était qu'un masque, en privé il était complètement différent, taciturne, rejetant même parfois le contact et les affections de Ban alors que c'était normalement le brun qui avait du mal dans cette catégorie et puis la nuit ou même quant il était seul, Ban l'entendait pleurer, de petits sanglots souvent à peines audibles, mais déchirant pour le maître du Jagan…ce serait il produit quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? Cela lui faisait peur, il mourait d'envie d'en discuter avec lui seulement il n'arrivait pas a s'y résoudre car il cela impliquerait également qu'il parle à Ginji de la mission qu'il avait confié aux autres…il n'y était pas prêt, pas encore. Il devait juste espérer que Ginji finisse par se confier de lui-même.

Il voyait bien le manque de vie dans les yeux de Ginji, son soleil était en train de s'éteindre et il ne pouvait rien y faire…

Malgré tout, les Get Backers reprirent les missions, avec difficultés, il leur fallait faire de la pub pour tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient de retour, il y avait toujours les dettes de Paul à rembourser, le loyer à payé et autres…

Ban faisait tranquillement ses comptes assis au comptoir du Honky Tonk, comptant et recomptant combien de temps pouvait ils tenir s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une mission valable alors que Ginji, à côté de lui, était plongé dans la contemplation de son bol remplis de glace menthe-choco.

"Tu n'en veux pas Gin-chan ?" demanda Natsumi.

"Ah ? Oh si, je réfléchissait c'est tout."

Ça réponse eu pour effet d'interpeller le brun qui leva le nez de sa calculatrice, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par une sonnerie de portable que Ginji décrocha.

"Allo, Get Backers Amano Ginji. Ah salut Shido…c'est vrai ? Je vois ce que s'est…C'est génial !…Ban peut venir ?…Eux aussi ? D'accord je leurs dit…N'en fait pas trop sinon il va dire que tu lui a piqué son idée…A ce soir alors, j'ai hâte d'y être…bonne chance. "

Le blond coupa la communication avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Ban souri aussi en voyant cette petite étincelles qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps dans ses beau yeux marrons.

Il le vis toucher délicatement la bague à son doigt avec un air distant et rêveur. Le brun s'éclairci alors la gorge et arqua un sourcil interrogatif quant Ginji se tourna vers lui.

Le blond se mit à rire doucement. "Ahaha, si tu voyait ta tête."

Ban ne releva pas le commentaire et revint à ce qui l'intéressait. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le dresseur de singes ?"

"Il organise une grande fête chez Madoka ce soir, il y aurait tout le monde, Natsumi et Paul sont invité aussi, il a une chose importante à annoncer. Dit steplait Ban-chan on peut y alleeeeerrr ? Je crois qu'il veux faire sa demande à Madoka !"

Trop heureux de revoir se regard de chiot suppliant et cette joie dans la voix de son amour, Ban ne se soucia pas du fait qu'ils étaient invité par quelqu'un qu'il supportait difficilement.

"Il a enfin compris comment faire marcher son cerveau le singe ? D'accord je veux bien voir ça." Dit il feignant l'indifférence.

"Super !!"

Ginji fit un bon et couru dans tout le café avant de s'engager dans une conversation bruyante avec Natsumi. Paul secoua la tête désespéré puis retourna à la lecture de son journal, maintenant il allait devoir trouvé comment s'habiller. Ban avait du mal à cacher son sourire montrant qu'il savait bien que son blond était réellement heureux, l'espoir se faisait un nid douillet dans son cœur.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les Get Backers arrivèrent chez Madoka un peut en retard, n'arrivant pas à ce décider qu'elle tenu porter, Ginji les avait déjà bien retardé quant la Subaru décida de les lâcher, ils durent se rendre à la soirée en utilisant les transports en communs…quant on à la poisse on là jusque au bout.

Le brun sonna à la porte plus qu'agacé, Ginji était impatient et gesticulait à côté de lui.

Un domestique vint leur ouvrit et les conduisit a la salle ou ce tenait la réception.

"Ginji ! Ban !" cria Natsumi en les apercevant. S'ils ne voulaient pas ce faire remarqué s'était raté…

Le blond scrutait rapidement la grande salle, Ban se demanda s'il ne cherchait pas le buffet mais il eu sa réponse quant Ginji le planta pour allé rejoindre Shido en courant.

Soupirant, il se dirigea lui-même vers Shido qui accueillait déjà chaleureusement l'ex-Raitei. Ginji était vraiment beau, ne pût il s'empêcher de remarqué.

Dans l'après midi, quant ils avaient été faire des courses, il avait pester contre disant que le macaque ne valait pas la peine qu'on dépense de l'argent pour lui et que Ginji ferait mieux de tout simplement remettre le costume qu'il portait le jour de leur mariage, mais il ne pouvait vraiment rien refuser au blond.

Il était à présent vêtu d'un fin pantalon noir coupé comme il faut et d'une chemise en soie bleu nuit à manche longue, il avait laissé défais quelques boutons du haut pour porté fièrement son pendentif jumeau à celui de Ban. Au grand damne de celui-ci il n'était pas parvenu à domestiqué ses cheveux.

Le maître du Jagan lui, portai un jean bleu moulant et une chemise pourpre jurant parfaitement à ses yeux exempt de lunettes.

S'est Shido qui le tira de sa rêverie lui arrachant son sourire béa.

"Oi le serpent, t'a avalé du Prozac ?"

"Shido-nii ! Ban-chan et tout simplement content de te voir."

"Arrête de dire des conneries abruti !" Ban arrêta son poing à mi chemin de la tête de Ginji. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

Le blond s'était protéger la tête attendant le coup. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ban s'était ravisé il haussa les épaules et le tira par le bras.

"Shido m'a dit que Kazu-chan te cherchait, mais je ne le vois pas. Tu là vue toi ?"

Ban secoua la tête et posa sa main dans les cheveux de Ginji qu'il ébouriffa affectueusement.

"Écoute, je vais voir si je ne le trouve pas, d'accord ? Toi tu n'a qu'a allez mangé un morceau. J'en aurait pas pour long."

"Ok, Ban-chan."

Ginji avait tout de même un peut une mine déçus et Ban ne pût résister à un petit baiser discret. Il s'éloigna de Ginji qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

En tournant un peut dans la salle bondé, Ban fini par apercevoir Jûbei dans un coin. Il décida d'aller lui demander si il savait où était le tisseur.

Kazuki le devança, sorti de nulle part il saisi le bras de Jûbei et posa sa tête sur son épaule avec un sourire. Ban n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa mâchoire manqua de se décroché…il avait osé mettre une robe ! Et une pas mal en plus…

Quant il s'approcha, Jûbei tourna ses yeux sans vus dans sa direction, Kazuki suivi son geste. "Ah ! Ban-san."

"Ito maki…"

"Je vous laisse…je vais rejoindre anedja." Le lanceur d'aiguille préféra s'éclipser pour les laisser discuter en privé.

"Tu avait à me dire quelque chose."

"Oui…c'est à propos de la mission." Kazuki prit un air grave.

"Je m'en doutait…vous l'avez retrouvé ?"

Kazuki secoua la tête son mouvement gracieusement accentué par ses long cheveux libres. "Malheureusement non, toutefois nous approchons du but. Ce dont je voulais te parler s'est des données que nous avons récupéré dans les ordinateurs…"

"Il concernent les expériences qui on été menées ?" Ban s'entait la colère remonté doucement alors qu'il repensait encore à ce qu'aurait subis Ginji.

"Pas tout à fait, la partie que nous avons déchiffré parlait surtout d'un plan…d'un projet." Le bel homme évitait le regard du mettre du Jagan, mal à l'aise.

"D'après Ginji, ils avaient tendu un piège pour me capturé moi aussi, mais il avait été désactivé quant je suis entré…ils projètent un nouveau piège ?" le brun savait intérieurement qu'il s'agissait dans doutes de quelque chose d'autre…mais il voulais espérer.

"C'est un projet d'expérimentation, ils l'on baptisé projet RAIGAN…je craint que…"

"Que ce soit la raison pour laquelle ils avait besoins de nous deux…RAI…GAN…on dirait bien un mélange entre Raitei et Jagan…il y a plus que ce que l'on crois là-dessous…"

"C'est la conclusion que nous en avons tiré nous aussi." Il empoigna fermement les épaules de l'autre brun. "Je t'en prit…tant que nous n'en savons pas plus, ne tente rien d'inconsidéré…veille bien sur Ginji…et sur toi aussi."

Ban soupira et feint un air ennuyé cachant difficilement un petit sourire en coin. "Je crois que je vais écouté les conseil de quelqu'un d'aussi vif d'esprit que toi maman poule…mais je crois que ton amant et sur le point d'en venir aux mains avec un certain blond qui c'est trop approché de sa sœur.

"Oh bon sang, Toshiki ! Jûbei !"

Kazuki se retourna vivement et se précipita vers la scène sous les ricanement de Ban. Il repensa à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et fronça les sourcils, sa colère n'avait que peut diminué et il ne connaissait qu'un remède à son mal…maintenant ou était passé Ginji ?

"Vote attention à tous s'il vous plait !"

Shido détourna son attention ainsi que toute celle de l'assemblé.

"Puisque tout le monde et là je ne voulais plus attendre pour vous annoncé pourquoi je vous est tous rassemblé ici ce soir. "

Ban fronça le nez de dégoût, Shido était rayonnant et les invités étaient tous pendu au lèvres du Beast Master. Il attrapa la main de Madoka qui monta sur l'estrade là ou il se trouvait. Elle était rougissante au possible et souriant timidement.

"Je voulais vous annoncer que Madoka et moi allons nous marier très bientôt."

Il souleva la main délicate de la violoniste pour mettre en évidence le diamant qu'elle portait à son doigt. Ban siffla d'admiration, il avait fait des frais le singes.

"Vous êtes bien sur touts invités à la cérémonie prochaine, cette soirée et notre fête de fiançailles et elle ne fait que commencé !"

Shido leva un verre de champagne et tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Ban fit une moue boudeuse…non seulement il lui avait piqué son idée d'annonce publique mais en plus il était vraiment plus doué pour parler aux animaux…Ban perça alors du coin de l'œil une touffe de cheveux blond familière disparaître derrière une baie vitrée qui se refermait. Avec un petit sourire, il suivi son amour dans le jardin.

Il le trouva assis sur la pelouse, les reflet de la lune lui donnait un semblant de halo bleuté éthéré…Ban se senti revivre.

"Que fait tu là ? Il fait froid." Dit il en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Ginji sursauta. "Oh, Ban-chan ! Tu m'a fait peur." Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. "Shido m'a demandé d'être son témoin et je ne sait pas si…"

"Ginji…que te dit ton cœur ?" Ban l'enlaça.

"Je ne sait pas…je pense que je vais accepter…au mois je sait que je suis heureux pour lui."Dit il avec un sourire peiné.

"Gin…"

"Non, Ban. Je sais ce que tu va dire." Il se blotti encore plus confortablement dans l'étreinte de Ban, cherchant sa chaleur. "Ça va allé mieux maintenant…j'ai été idiot…j'ai compris que c'est toi qui avait raison. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui n'a pas voulu de moi, je t'ai toi maintenant et tout les autres…pas besoin de vivre avec le passé…on ne refait pas le monde avec des 'et si' "

Ban se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. "On dirait que tu as mûri."

"Ban-chan on rentre à la maison ? J'ai froid." Dit il avec un sourire et les yeux pleins d'un nouvel espoir.

"Tu ne veux pas rester pour tes amis ?"

"Nan, il n'on plus vraiment besoins de moi…mais moi j'ai besoin de toi."

Ban malgré lui se mit a rire, ne comprenant même pas le comique de la situation…son rire communicatif entraîna Ginji.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux prêt à un nouveau départ, en espèrent que les autorité ne remonte pas jusqu'à eux en ce qui concerne le black out de tout Shinjuku qui avait eu lieu ce soi là…

TBC


	14. Chapter 13 : Vie

****

Warning : yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Chapitre 13 : Vie

Peut à peut, la vie des Get Backers reprenait son cour habituel. Ginji redevenait lui-même, lentement mais sûrement son cœur se réchauffait visiblement aux yeux de son amant. Ban était un peu peiné qu'il ne puise rien faire pour accélérer les choses mais il savait que c'était à Ginji et lui seul de combattre ses démons, il se résoudrait à lui parler le moment venu, oui, il attendrait le moment fatidique, quant l'objet de la mission qu'il à confié a Kazuki sera devant eu deux.

Ce soir là il revenait d'une mission qui les avait occupé pendant deux longues journées et qui pour une fois s'avérait plus au moins fructueuse.

La porte du petit appartement se referma sous les ricanements des Get Backers.

"On les a bien eu hein Ban-chan ! 500 000 yen dans la poche !"

Ginji semblait épuisé mais il soutenait quant même Ban qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui mais riait quant même de bon cœur.

"Pas mal, pas mal. Pourriture d'Hishiki, aïe pourquoi nos adversaires visent toujours l'épaule droite. Tu peut me le dire ?"

Ginji ricane encore plus fort pendant que Ban se frottait son épaule douloureuse, on pouvait voir une légère tache rouge délavée sur le tissu blanc de sa chemise.

"Installe toi donc sur le canapé, je vais te soigner ça."

Ban obéi bien sagement et Ginji disparu dans la salle de bain pour réapparaître avec leur kit de premier secours.

"Saleté de con de chanceux qui guérit vite." Pesta Ban un peut jaloux de l'aptitude de Ginji.

"Tu n'avait pas vu que j'était derrière toi ?" demanda innocent le blond en sautant à coté de lui.

Le brun se contenta de hausser son épaule valide avant de se pencher en avant pour prendre ses cigarettes sur la table basse, chose dont le blond le priva en lui prenant le paquet avant de l'aider à retirer sa chemise.

Silencieusement le blond commença à lui passé une crème froide au niveau de l'omoplate, Ban ne peut retenir un petit gémissement devant le bien que cela lui faisait.

"Mmm, j'adore ce que me font tes mains…"

Il sentit le sourire de son petit ami lorsque celui-ci lui déposa un baiser dans la nuque. Ginji se plaça ensuite devant lui cherchant dans la boite du kit. Il prit un bout de coton qu'il imbiba de désinfectant.

"Attention ça va piquer." Mit il en garde.

"Je suis pas une chochotte… Ah !"

"Je t'avait prévenu."

Ginji souri devant la moue adorable de Ban, une expression si rare sur son beau visage.

"Il n'y a pas besoin de recoudre…mais…s'il te plait fait plus attention la prochaine fois." Dit il en bandant la plaie

L'ex-Raitei plongea ses yeux cacao dans ceux de son amant qui lui répondit par un sourire tendre et une caresse sur la joue. C'était comme ça entre eux, pas besoin de mots pour dire combien ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Ginji soupira avant de remonter s'asseoir sur les genoux de Ban, il cala sa tête au creux de l'épaule gauche de celui-ci. Le brun commença immédiatement à lui caresser le dos de manière rassurante.

"Ça va toi."

"Humm, juste complètement vidé." Sa phrase se termina par un long bâillement.

"Tu devrait peut être allé te coucher, je te rejoindrait dans pas longtemps" commença Ban. Ses doigts remontèrent vers le cou de Ginji qui sursauta. "Ginji !"

Ban s'empressa du lui faire penché la tête et tira sur son col afin de révéler deux énormes marques bleus tout autour du cou du blond ressemblant fortement à des empreintes de main.

"Ce connard a encore essayé de t'étrangler ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit !"

"Je s'avait que tu te mettrait en colère…et puis de toute façon je n'aurait plus rien demain." Dit il en évitant les yeux de Ban.

"Ce n'est pas une raison !"

Résigné, Ban soupira affin de se reprendre, puis il attrapa la crème que Ginji avait utilisé sur lui quelques minutes auparavant. Lentement, il lui massa la zone meurtrie en se jurant que la prochaine fois il réglera personnellement son compte au protecteur immortel. Calmé, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant.

"Si je doit faire des promesses…elles son valables pour toi aussi." Le blond souri et revint clé sa tête contre l'épaule du brun." Va donc te reposer maintenant. J'arrive."

Le blond tenta misérablement de réprimer un bâillement avant de hocher la tête et de prendre la direction de la chambre. Il s'effondra sur le lit sans même prendre le temps de retirer ses chaussures. Il entendit vaguement le téléphone sonner alors que ses yeux se fermaient…

Puis il senti une secousse.

"Ginji."

Il grogna et se retourna, la secousse se retrouva plus insistante. Il ouvrit un œil.

"Quoi Ban ? Je dormais."Dit il d'une petite voix ennuyé.

"Viens vite."

Ginji se redressa, le regard interrogatif, Ban ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre et l'attrapa par le poignet, l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

"Ah, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Ban arrête tu me fait mal !"

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire Ban s'arrêta, la tension nettement visible sur les muscles de son dos à travers sa chemise. Sans se retourner pour faire face au blond, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

"Excuse moi d'accord. Nous devons faire vite…je te dirait tout une fois qu'on y sera, comprit ?"

Le ton calme et froid de Ban inquiéta Ginji qui fit un pas de recul. Ban se retourna pour lui faire face et il vit tout dans ses yeux, Ban ayant retiré ses lunettes, toutes ses émotions étaient là pour qui savait les lire. Il était anxieux, impatient, peut être inquiet…mais surtout furieux et Ginji savait que ce n'était pas contre lui, il ne comprenait pas…Ban sentant le regard du blond sorti ses lunettes de sa poche et détourna les yeux.

"Ok, Ban-chan, je te suit."

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans la Subaru, dans un silence glacial et pesant malgré le bruit des nuits agité de Shinjuku. Ban n'avait plus prononcé un mot, son aura pulsant autour de lui. Ginji jetait de petit coup d'oeils discret dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, pour lui Ban anticipait quelque chose…c'était comme si il se préparait à un combat, ses mains tremblaient en serrant le volant, sa conduite était très nerveuse.

Avant que Ginji ne s'en aperçoive la voiture s'arrêta dans un coin sombre. Il suivi le regard de son compagnons pour remarqué la porte d'entrée d'un hôtel bon marché, l'enseigne camouflé parmi les néons coloré d'autres enseignes miteuse.

"Ban-chan ?"

"Attend, ça ne devrait plus tardé."

Le sourire en coin de Ban n'avait rien de rassurant aux yeux du blond, il avait oublié que son amant pouvait autant ressemblé à un chasseur guettant sa proie.

Ginji soupira, il croisa ses bras sur son torse et fit mine de bouder. Quelque chose murmura dans son esprit, il sera les dents, il pensait pourtant avoir été clair, il croyait en avoir fini, mais cette voix revenait tenter de le séduire, de le faire abandonner. Il savait à qui il appartenait mais refusait d'y penser

Cette voix lui promettait réconfort, lui disait qu'il n'aurait plus à souffrir. Depuis son réveil, elle avait été plus forte que jamais…il avait failli choisir la facilité. Mais Ban, son Ban était la pour lui, il en était persuadé maintenant, il n'avait pas besoin du réconfort de l'oublis, il ne pouvait pas ce permettre de ne plus rien ressentir… parce que Ban était avec lui. Il avait compris en regardant son amant que leur lien était ce qu'il y avait de plus fort…et l'autre ne pouvait rien contre ça. Même si il l'ignorait Ban aidait Ginji jour après jour à lutter contre son alter ego.

"Le voila ! C'est bien lui Ginji ?"

Une fois de plus Ban le tira brusquement de ses pensées, le délivrant. Ginji remonta son regard vers l'hôtel.

"Ban-chan !"

Il recula brusquement dans son siège comme voulant s'y fondre. Ban posa délicatement son bras sur le sien pour le rassurer, leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Doit je en conclure que c'est lui ?"

Ginji hocha lentement la tête, la peur quittant peut à peut ses yeux. "Que va tu faire Ban-chan."

Mais Ban ne le regardait déjà plus, il avait redémarrer le moteur et commençait déjà a filé discrètement les quatre silhouettes qui s'enfonçait dans la nuit.

C'était maintenant au tour de Ginji d'être nerveux et de frissonner, les doutes s'emparèrent de lui. Longtemps il avait appréhendé ce moment sans jamais en imaginer plus, sans savoir quels seraient ses gestes suivants. Ban stoppa la voiture.

"On continu à pied, les rues sont trop étroites."

Ban connaissant l'état émotionnel de Ginji enlaça les doigts de sa main entre les siens, contrôlant d'une main experte les violents sentiments qui faisaient rage dans son esprit sachant pertinemment que l'un d'entre eux devait avoir les idées claires, il lui fit un sourire et lui caressa furtivement la joue.

"Ton cauchemar va bientôt prendre fin. Je te le promet."

Ginji lui rendit son sourire montrant en confiance absolu que Ban n'était pas sûr de mériter.

Pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, ils suivirent discrètement le petit groupe de personne, si Ban attendait le moment propice il savait aussi qu'il devait agir vite avant que ceux-ci ne rentre dans le bâtiment ou il savait qu'ils se dirigeaient…bâtiment que Kazuki et ses compagnons étaient probablement en train de mettre à sac à leur actuelle.

L'occasion se présenta au détour d'un tournant. Ban agis aussi vite que les battements de son cœur. Il lâcha la main de Ginji, utilisa sa vitesse et empoigna le seul homme du groupe qu'il plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, sa main maudite enserrant la gorge de sa victime comme dans un étau. Personne n'eu rien le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait.

"Ne bougez plus où je le broie !" lança le brun au trois autre membre du groupe sans jamais que ses yeux ne quitte ceux de sa victime.

"Mi-Midô Ban…" statua l'homme d'une voix étouffé.

L'homme tenta de se défendre, ses garde du corps s'étant immédiatement figé sous la menace, ses main tremblantes et faibles se levèrent pour aller griffé et tenter de retirer les bras de son agresseur mais le souffle lui manquait déjà.

"Il est à toi Ginji." Continua calment le brun alors que du sang ruisselait sur ses bras la ou s'étendait de profondes griffures.

Lentement le blond sorti de l'ombre un pas après l'autre, calme et assuré d'une lenteur de mort droit comme un piqué. Son tortionnaire se tenait à sa merci.

"Je ne m'attendait pas à vous retrouver comme ça monsieur Obiya."

La peur et la surprise s'effacèrent du visage de l'homme. Il commença à rire lentement puis de plus en plus fort, son rire dément s'éleva dans les ténèbres.

"Celui qui croyait être le chasseur est devenu la proie."Dit il

"Silence ! Ginji si tu ne te décide pas vite je le tue !" Ban restera sa prise arrachant un gémissement de douleur à son captif.

"Non Ban ! Je…" Ginji termina rapidement la distance qui le séparait encore de son amant il posa sa main sur son bras et regarda les trois femmes qui se tenait un peut plus loin. Pourquoi n'avait elles pas l'air inquiètes pour leur patron ? Pourquoi était elles si décontracté ? Était ce un piège ? L'une d'elle souri et Ginji comprit…elles attendaient ce moment depuis presque aussi longtemps que lui. Avait il été trop loin avec elles ?

"Qui a-t-il mon garçon tu à perdu ta langue ? Qu'attend tu pour me tuer ? Tu as pitié ? Je ne te croyait pas si faible. »

"Non…je ne…"

"Ginjiii." Fit Ban dans un grognement impatient.

"Personne ne mérite ça Ban-chan, le tuer ne résoudrait rien." Ginji termina sa phrase d'un sourire triste mais rayonnant.

"Tss, moi qui voulais s'avoir si tes pouvoir pouvait se transmettre à ta progéniture." Il jeta un coup d'œil à la plus jeune des filles qui recula dans l'ombre réprimant un frisson. "J'espère que ton idiotie et t'a faiblesse ne sont pas héréditaire, après tout tu le tien de ta mère."

Un coup de poing de Ban le fit taire.

"N'écoute pas ses bobards Ginji ! Je suis d'accord avec toi. Que dirait tu d'un rêve ?"

Ginji hocha la tête. "Que tout finisse. J'espère que vous regretterez et que vous comprendrez le malade que vous êtes."

Le brun qui n'attendait que le feu vert de son amour ricana, laissa ses lunettes glissé sur l'arrête de son nez avant de plongé son regard bleu métallique dans les prunelles noires apeuré de son vis-à-vis.

Cette fois c'est un hurlement terrible qui déchira la nuit. La minute écoulée, Ban relâcha Obiya qui glissa sur le sol comme une larve invertébré baignant dans sa salive et dans son urine.

Le brun haussa les sourcil se disant qu'il y avait peut être été un peut fort. Ginji le tira de ses pensées en relâchant un bruyant soupire de soulagement. Ban s'adressa aux femmes.

"Je vous le laisse, faites ce que vous voulez de lui; qu'il ne vienne plus menacer un de mes proche." Ordonna il.

Kaede lui répondit. "Comptez sur nous." Elle jeta alors un regard doux à Ginji et fis un mouvement des lèvres ressemblant à un merci. Ginji lui souri.

"On y va Ginji."

"Ouais Ban-chan."

"Ça va aller." Demanda Ban en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond encore paralysé par les émotions.

"Je crois que l'on va vraiment pouvoir recommencé à vivre maintenant."

Ban lui répondit en lui prenant le menton pour s'emparer des lèvres douces de son partenaire.

Les Get Backers disparurent dans les ombres de l'allée, emporté la nuit.

TBC


	15. Epilogue

****

Warning : yaoi BanxGinji

Auteur : pour une fois moi et seulement moi.

Pensées en italique

Ce Qui Nous Est Précieux

Épilogue

Tout était enfin terminé. Bien sûr aucunes des personnes impliqué ne pourraient oublier l'enlèvement de Ginji et ce qui en résultat, lui plus que tout autre, mais ils pourraient tourner la page maintenant…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre cinglé en ait après eux, ça Ban le savait et cela le rongeait, maintenant qu'il avait en avait fait l'expérience il s'assurera doublement de protéger ce qui lui est cher quitte à y laisser la vie… il donnerait tout pour Ginji.

À cet instant en compagnie de son amour, il se contentait d'apprécier la vie qu'il n'aurait put avoir sans lui. Assis sur le canapé dans leur petit appartement, regardant la télévision, se prélassant dans le réveil de la ville recouverte par la neige après une longue nuit. Ginji reposant contre lui, communicant sa chaleur dont il avait grand besoin, Ban avait toujours été sensible au froid.

Ban changea paresseusement de chaîne pour connaître les dégâts causé par l'inhabituelle tempête de neige qui n'avait durée qu'une nuit. Un flash d'information ne concernant aucunement la météo retint son attention. Ginji se rassit lentement faisant glissé la couverture qui les recouvrait, intrigué, les yeux s'ouvrant de plus en plus grand à chaque nouvelles information divulgué par la présentatrice.

On avait découvert un corps dans l'hôtel ou ils avaient retrouvé le vieil Obiya. Un homme qui c'était pendu dans une chambre, cet homme avait été identifié comme Yuji Takamura jeune espoir de la science porté disparu depuis de nombreuses années…la police n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'un suicide.

"Ban-chan…c'est…c'est lui qui…c'était l'assistant de ma mère…"

Ban remonta ses yeux insondables vers son amant, étonné, Ginji ne lui avait raconté que sommairement ce qui c'était produit durant sa captivité et il se posa des questions.

"Ginji ? Il…il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins."

"Non, non" Ginji agita défensivement ses mains devant lui. "Au contraire, il n'avait pas l'air d'approuver ce qu'Obiya lui demandait, il n »a fait qu'obéir au ordres…il était juste un peut…bizarre…et un côté sadique."

"Obiya ne devait plus avoir besoin de lui, je le plaint mais il ne faut pas le pleurer, c'est son châtiment pour avoir levé la main sur un ange." Ban souri en reprenant Ginji dans ses bras.

Le blond se dégagea de l'étreinte l'air attristé. "Il était la dernière chose qui me restait si je voulait réellement savoir qui était ma mère…il s'emblait beaucoup l'aimer."

"Parfois il vaut mieux laisser les choses telle qu'elles sont Ginji… "

Le brun passa sa main sur la joue du blond ou vint s'écrasé une larme, Ginji se reposa dans le contact et posa sa main sur celle de Ban. "Merci mon Ban-chan…je n'ai besoin que de toi."

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser papillon au coin de l'œil du brun, puis sur sa joue, sur son nez et enfin sur ses lèvres.

"Je vais aller me promener quelques minutes, je ne serait pas long d'accord ?"

"Hn."

Ban connaissant le fait que Ginji aimait se balader dans le quartier quant il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir ne protesta pas plus, il se contenta de ramasser la couverture alors que le blond passait une écharpe rouge autour de son cou et son manteau a carreaux. Il soupira en entendant la porte se refermer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La neige c'était remise à tombé tout doucement recouvrant a nouveau la ville d'un fin manteau blanc. Ginji avançait tranquillement dans les rues, ses pas craquant sous la neige fraîche, les rires des enfants raisonnant autour de lui, il esquissa un sourire.

Son esprit était désormais agréablement vide, sa longue réflexion ayant pour effet de lui rappeler que l'important, la chose qu'il avait de plus précieuse au monde était tout ce qui comptait, que le destin ferrait ce qui doit être fait pour un peut qu'il y croie.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ses pas l'avait conduit sur un pont. Ce pont qui offrait à la ville une vue non obstrué du Mugenjô. L'air fit un petit nuage de buée autour de sa boucha suant il se mit à ricané, repassant en mémoire le peut d'agréable souvenirs qu'il en avait. Même ainsi cette forteresse semblait intouchée, même la neige ne semblait pouvoir l'attendre, le Mugenjô était semblable comme il l'avait toujours connu.

__

Je me demande si ce qu'avait dit Obiya était vraiment des mensonges… quoique ma mère aurait put choisir un autre lieu… pensa il ironiquement.

"Encore plongé dans tes souvenirs Ginji ?"

Cette voix fit sursauter le blond. Il se tourna tout de même vers le propriétaire avec un grand sourire.

"Teshimine ! Comment s'avait tu que je…"

L'homme aux cheveux gris se rapprocha du blond. "Tu avait ce regard là, et cette expression. " dit il en montrant son visage du doigt, imitant grossièrement son ancien protéger.

Ginji rit de bon cœur et se chassa l'envie soudaine de se jeter dans ses bras, ne sachant pas comment celui-ci pourrait le prendre.

"Je voulait juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. On dirait que Midô s'occupe bien de toi finalement." Affirma il en ébouriffant une bonne masse de cheveux blonds.

"C'était déjà génial alors qu'on vivait encore dans la voiture…mais maintenant qu'on a un appartement, je suis comblé."

"Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire amour." Une troisième voix les rejoignit sur le pont.

"Ban-chan !"

Ban malgré ses vêtements chaud bien collé contre lui avait l'air gelé, prouvant qu'il cherchait Ginji depuis un moment déjà.

"Ça fait plus d'une heure que t'est parti baka ! Ça n'est t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je puisse m'inquiété ? " Ajouta il avec un cou sur l'arrière de la tête du blond.

Évidemment le blond était bien conscient que Ban le saurait immédiatement si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…cette phrase était juste sa façon de dire qu'il lui avait manqué.

"Désolé, j'ai un peut perdu la notion du temps."

Ginji se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire un peut honteux, Ban le lui rendit. Teshimine se sentant un peut mit à l'écart du la petite bulle que semblait avoir formé le couple rappelant sa présence avec un petit rire étouffé. Ban se tourna vers lui et lui tendit une main qu'il serra.

"Content de vous revoir Teshimine-san…et…merci pour votre aide…"

"Je suis heureux que Ginji puisse compter sur quel un comme toi." Il se tourna alors vers le château avec un sourire nostalgique, les deux autres suivirent son regard. "Le temps viendra bientôt ou vous aurez plus que tout besoin l'un de l'autre…quant les porte de votre destin s'ouvrirons…"

Ginji s'imprégna de ces paroles mystérieuses, regardant le Mugenjô. Il sentit la main froide de Ban retrouvé la sienne maintenu au chaud dans la poche de son manteau, il sourit à son amant, mais quant il se retournèrent, Teshimine avait déjà disparu, la chute de neige de plus en plus abondante recouvrant ses traces.

"On nous attend au Honky Tonk."

"Allons y Ban-chan."

Il s'éloignèrent avant que la neige ne les en empêchent.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La clochette du Honky Tonk raisonna.

"Bienvenu !" retenti la voix de Natsumi.

Les Get Backers firent leur salutation tout en retirant la neige de leur cheveux et vêtements. La chaleur du lieu leur faisait énormément de bien alors cils s'installaient au bar se réchauffant immédiatement les mains sur les tasses de chocolat chaud que leur servi la jeune étudiante aux cheveux d'ébène.

"Ginji ! Ginji !"

L'interpellation attira leur attention vers le font du café ou assis à une table, trois femmes faisaient de grand sourires et agitaient leurs mains. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard à Ban qui se contenta de lui sourire.

Haussant les épaules il se dirigea vers les anciennes gardes du corps de Obiya, se demandant bien ce qu'elles venaient faire ici.

"Bonjours, vous allez bien ?"

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva les bras chargé de cadeaux, des fleurs, des chocolats et un ours en peluche ainsi les joues et le front assailli de bisous pour des femmes d'age moyen en furie.

Ban ayant assisté à la scène s'avança rapidement vers elles pour les menacé du regard, prit d'un excès de jalousie, personne n'avait le droit de touché à SON Ginji !

"Nous voulions absolument te remercier ! C'est grâce à toi si nous sommes libres !" lança joyeusement Mizuki.

"Tu nous a aidé à nous débarrasser de Obiya qui nous tenait par le chantage, il est allé trop loin. Pauvre Yuji, il nous aura permis de témoigner contre se vieux pourri." Ajouta Ryoko devant l'air d'incompréhension du blond.

"Encore merci." Ajoutèrent elles toutes en cœur s'inclinant devant l'ex-Raitei.

Paul ricanait dans son coin et Natsumi les regardaient souriante, peut être envieuse ?

Ban et Ginji se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire le communiquant à tout le groupe.

L'après midi s'écoula sous des air de fête célébré avec les nouvelles amis du blond. Ban confirma son intuition, le blond savait vraiment se faire aimé de tous, qui pourrait détester un tel ange ?

La nuit tombait lentement sur la ville. Les filles devraient bientôt repartir vers une vie libre. Alors Kaede prit son courage en main et invita Ban à venir lui parler à l'extérieur ne voulant pas que Ginji entende ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre.

Ban s'alluma une cigarette, s'abritant du vent sous la fenêtre.

"C'est à propos des expérience menée sur Ginji, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Vous êtes très intuitifs Midô-san…c'est pour cela que je voulait vous le dire en privée, je craint fort que Ginji ne prenne peur." Elle ramena ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière avec un geste gracieux.

"Une des expériences a aboutie ?" Ban fronçait les sourcils refusant de rencontrer le regard du chef du groupe de protecteurs.

"Nous n'en sommes pas encore les résultats certains…mais il y a quant même de faibles chances pour que ça ait marché…" la façon dont elle se mordillait la lèvre de temps à autre montrait sa nervosité.

"Et de quoi s'agit il ?"

Le brun souffla calmement sa fumée, il dissimulait son inquiétude derrière un masque d'indifférence. La brune soupira.

"Il ce pourrais que…ma petite sœur, Mizuki…" sa voix traîna elle avait du mal à le lui dire.

"Oui ? En quoi cela concerne Ginji." Ban l'invita patiemment à continuer

Elle prit une longue bouffé d'air et enchaîna rapidement. "Il ce pourrait qu'elle porte l'enfant de Ginji." Sa y est elle l'avait dit.

Ban s'étouffa violemment dans sa cigarette. "Q-QuoI !" son regard aurait put faire fondre la glace.

Kaede s'expliqua. "Après que Ginji ce soit enfui, monsieur Obiya est devenu encore plus obsédé par ses expérience…il voulait vraiment savoir si ses pouvoirs étaient transmissibles héréditairement."

Le regard de Ban se radouci mais elle fit quant même un pas de recul. "Il a forcé ma sœur parce que c'est la plus jeune d'entre nous…certains prélèvement avaient été fait quant Ginji était inconscient, ce n'est donc pas du clonage."

Ban prit une bouffé d'air frais pour se calmer, sa cigarette oubliée sur le sol.

"Et si elle est enceinte…vous allez le garder ?" se risqua-t-il a demander.

"IL y a très peut de chance pour qu'elle le soit." La brune se sentait maintenant plus à l'aise. "Mais nous pensons que ce serait plus juste que ce soit Ginji qui l'élève…nous reviendrons le voir souvent. Ajouta elle avec un sourire.

Sans plus de mot et avec un dernier regard à Ban, elle retourna dans le café. Le brun lui resta dehors un peut plus longtemps, troublé que le destin leur impose cette nouvelle épreuve…pouvait il en parler à Ginji ? Qu'allait il se passer si jamais…

Il resta dehors quelque temps quant il entendit la porte se rouvrir derrière lui.

"Ban-chan ?"

"Hn."

Ban ne se tourna pas vers le blond afin de caché le sourire idiot apparu sur son visage, Ginji avait régler en un instant tout ses soucies. Ils sentit ses bras chaud l'entouré et le souffle son souffle lui donna des frisson dans le cou, il avait un léger parfum de chocolat.

"Ne reste pas là, tu pourrait prendre froid." Dit il d'une voix suave.

Ban souri et suivi Ginji qui l'entraînait à l'intérieur.

Aussi longtemps que Ginji serait à ses côté il savait qu'il pourrait traversé n'importe quels aléa, sa vie était remplis maintenant. De doux sourire chaud comme le soleil, de son rire sucré et de sa peau de miel, son monde était le plus beau qu'il ait jamais put rêvé et il se résumait en une paire d'yeux miroir sur l'âme d'un ange qui ne cessait pas de bannir ses ténèbres.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un vieil homme se tenait assis seul dans une pièce vide et froide aux murs immaculés et capitonnés …ses yeux noirs semblait vide, il ne bougeait ni ne parlait.

Une petite fille s'approcha lentement de lui, un silhouette noir se dessinant dans l'ombre derrière elle.

La petite fille avait de long cheveux bouclé de couleur blanche un nœud papillon ornant ceux-ci, elle était vêtu d'une robe faisant pensé à celles de poupée de porcelaine, un lapin en peluche entre ses bras.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la forme amoindrie de l'homme, le fixant de ses étranges yeux rouges, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

"Tu ne peut plus t'échapper cette fois Obiya."

Le regard du vieux sembla retrouvé un peut de vie et sa bouche articula faiblement quelques mots. "Pro-professeur…"

"Tu est allé trop loin cette fois en t'en prenant à l'enfant élu, tu sait ce qu'il en coûte…" elle se releva et se tourna vers la silhouette sombre. "Akabane…"

"A vos ordres…bien que je doive dire qu'il ne m'en coute de gâcher mon art pour un tel rat." La longue silhouette fine et élancée du transporteur s'avança dans la lumière brandissant une poignée de scalpels.

"Fait juste ce que je demande."

Sur ses mots, l'énigmatique fillette quitta les lieux sans un bruit ni qu'aucune expression ne vienne troublé son visage gracieux, laissant derrière elle un carnage qui ne ferrait de peine qu'a ceux qui devrons nettoyer.

OWARI


End file.
